El espíritu del gato ñyanñyan
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: es imposible...despues de todo lo hicieron...Un gato de un templo podría cumplir sus deceos?
1. Chapter 1

-el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan?...-dijeron al unisonó los chicos de inazuma eleven, en ese momento se encontraban frente a un enorme templo que estaba rodeado de yerba de gato, mientras que justo en medio del recinto se encontraba una estatuilla en forma de gato con el signo del yin y el yan en su frente rodeado de postales con la inscripción:"_gracias gato ñyan ñyan por favor concedido".  
>-¿<em>no creen que es mucha cosa para un simple gato?...- reclamaba cierto peli verde que en ese mismo momento devoraba una caja de obento-  
>-no era un simple gato…-decía kazemaru leyendo un folleto que traía en su bolso…al parecer los miembros de inazuma eleven, habían ido para encontrarse con un equipo rival, y después de derrotarlos fueron a conocer la ciudad encontrándose en este lugar…<br>-según la leyenda, este templo fue hecho en honor al gato ñyan ñyan…por los múltiples deseos y bendiciones que trajo a familias desdichadas y personas miserables…era un gato que llego de la nada, y cuando una persona le confesó sus pesares solo para desahogarse, en seguida sus problemas se fueron…esto mismo paso con toda la gente que le fue a contar sus desgracias y a pedir deseos, aun después de muerto…el gato ñyan ñyan sigue concediendo deseos a cualquiera que tenga buenas intenciones y sea capaz de realizar el ritual antes del deseo…-kazemaru tomo aire y descansó la voz, una explicación tal larga cansaba y bastante¬¬U-  
>-¿ritual?...-preguntaba endo y acercándole una botella de agua al peli azul<br>-según esto…para pedir el deseo primero tienes que hacer un baile de petición o algo así…-

Los chicos se quedaron mirando por un rato… ¿realmente este gato cumplía deseos?...tendrían que intentarlo, después de todo, si habían hecho ese templo gigante para un gato, este debía hacer algo…¿no?  
>-y bien… ¿Que hay que hacer?...-preguntaba hiroto…midorikawa le quito el folleto a kaze leyendo en voz alta…<br>-para poder pedir el deseo se debe hacer… ¿un baile?..-todos miraron atentos a mido…siguió leyendo…-según esto se tiene que bailar un baile a elección…pero este tiene que constar de algo vergonzoso que te haga sacar todos los sentimientos afuera… ¿he?..-silencio… ¿baile?, ¿algo vergonzoso?... ¿todo esto por un deseo?.  
>-¿Quién lo intenta primero?...-pregunto hiroto con una sonrisa…cuando endo levanto la mano y se ofreció…<br>-¡bien!: D-grito el chico de cabello castaño…-mido! Dime que hago…  
>-pues…Primero ponte en un pie…-endo lo hiso- ahora estira los brazos…-lo hiso-ahora da saltos y toca tu nariz con la mano…-lo hiso ¬¬U<br>los demás se quedaron mirando a su chistoso amigo mientras bailaba chistoso y hacia parecer a la prueba de alcohotest que te hacen cuando estas borracho (jajajaj se me ocurrió de repente XD), después de ya haber hecho un espectáculo endo se dirigió saltando aun en una pierna a la estatuilla y pidió su deseo aplaudiendo y cerrando los ojos…  
>-¡bien!...ahora quien sigue!...-grito endo dándose la vuelta…la pregunta más bien seria: ¿Quién sigue para hacer el ridículo :D?...pero aun así todos fueron pasando de a uno…algunos tuvieron que arrodillarse otros darse volteretas e incluso kazemaru y mido tuvieron que ponerse una falda y pedir su deseo con esta puesta…(por cierto…ese día hacia viento XD)<p>

Después de que todos pasaran los chicos se rieron bastante, y se marcharon a su hotel…pero lo que no sabían era que sus suplicas iban a ser escuchadas.  
>Justo después de que se marcharan una ráfaga de viento se formo en el centro del templo apareciendo un chico de tez blanca, ojos morados, cabello blanco acompañado con orejas y cola de gato, vestido con una yukata, morada con flores blancas algo grande para su pequeño cuerpo… el chico solo rio…<br>-gracias por el espectáculo…ahora cumpliré sus deseos…-dijo riéndose el lindo chico neko mientras miraba como los demás se marchaban riendo y recordando las tonterías hechas anteriormente…

¿Qué habrán pedido?...  
>¿se les concederá?...<br>¿Quién era el chico con orejas de gato?...

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo; D….bueno y con esto doy fin al inicio de esta alocada historia que se me ocurrió en un momento de locura…inazuma eleven no me pertenece…pero tranquilos estoy ahorrando: D….como sea…dejen comentarios y disfruten de algunos adelantos de los próximos capítulos:

-¡te dije que soy un chico!...  
>-¡no quiero ser violado!..<br>-¿¡Donde vas a meter eso!  
>-¡si haces eso el mundo se quedara sin reservas de comida!<br>-¡no quiero tener cola de pescado!  
>-¡mi cabello es natural!<br>-¡todos al suelo!...¡.hay una bomba!

Y bueno hasta la próxima XD…por cierto si les da inspiración y se les ocurre un deseo loco…solo pónganlo yo me encargo del resto; D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los que leyeron esta locura de mi parte: D…pues bueno, realmente me sentí feliz después de leer sus review así que me inspire y continuare con la historia…recuerden que yo puedo poner cualquier cosa que se me da la gana así que lo que pidan ¡LO PONGO COMO SEA!  
>Pues bueno Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece…soy pobre pero el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan vive en cada uno de nuestros corazones XD… ¡EMPEZEMOS!<p>

* * *

><p>Primer capítulo: deseos simples para chicos simples<p>

Después de las rondas de locuras que habían hechos, los miembros de inazuma eleven se dirigían a su hotel para descansar si no fuera por su capitán que se le ocurrió entrenar en una cancha desocupada.

-¡no podemos entrenar así Endo!...-gritaba Midorikawa  
>-¿Por qué no?...-decía inocentemente Endo mientras sujetaba el balón contra sus manos<br>-es que no ves que estamos usando falda…-decía sonrojado y con una gota cayendo de su sien, Kazemaru.  
>-¿no tienen nada debajo?<br>-¡NO!...-gritaba rojo como tomate Mido  
>-vamos, vamos no es como si tuvieran algo que no hubiéramos visto XD-decía burlón Fudo, mientras los demás chicos contenían las risas y el capitán ponía cara de cordero degollado para que entrenaran.<br>-¡ya se!... ¿por qué no son nuestras animadoras? :D- al alegre e inocente respuesta del capitán…los demás no pudieron aguantar las risas, mientras los molestos peli largos, se acercaban para golpearlo en la cabeza.

Mientras, cerca de la cancha se encontraba un chico de cabellos plateados y orejas de gato vestido con un yukata viendo la divertida escena sentado en un árbol cercano.

-estos chicos son más divertidos de lo que imaginaba, me divertiré un montón…-decía tapando su sonrisa con la manga de la yukata- m… vamos a ver qué pasa si… el chico se paro y movió sus manos creando una especie de ráfaga que se dirigió hacia los chicos de Inazuma eleven haciendo que las faldas de los peli largos se levantara.  
>-kyaaaaaaaaaa…-gritaron los chicos desesperados tirándose al piso ( kyaaa me hubiera gustado estar allí…hay bueno que mas da…)pero una chica fujoshi que pasaba por allí saco rápidamente una cámara sacándoles fotos a los dos pobres chicos mientras le sangraba la nariz (bien!...me cole a la fuerza XD)mientras el resto miraba la situación y el chico neko se retorcía a carcajadas.<p>

-¡kaze chan!...tu ropa interior de gatitos es muy kawaii: D…-decía inocentemente Endo recibiendo un golpe del mencionado, mientras atrás del Endo noqueado, se encontraban el resto de los chicos pidiéndole una copia de las fotos a la chica que fotografió en el momento exacto (jaja una para ti, otra para ti,).

-fufufu..el chico búho es mas despistado de lo que creía, pero bueno vamos a concederle su deseo y avancemos rápido con esto…"¿_me pregunto si me darían una foto de esas fotos?", _pensaba  
>mientras desaparecía en otra ráfaga de viento( que otra vez se dirigía a los chicos causando otra disputa XD).Ya cuando todos se habían marchado, Endo estaba en posición fetal mientras hacia un puchero por no haber entrenado nada, se encontraba .?docid=22742760o en medio de la cancha ya que se negó a irse, pero ya cansado decidió irse…cuando otra ráfaga de viento( vaya que era un día ventoso, perfecto para las fujoshis fufufu) lo golpeo haciendo que retrocediera, cuando en frente suyo apareció un chico de cabello plateado ojos morados y vestido con una yukata, se podía notar que era menor que Endo por unos años…<p>

-woo ¿de dónde saliste?... ¡¿es una nueva técnica?...-decía con brillos en los ojos  
>-se nota que no sabes quién soy…yo soy el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan y he venido para concederte tu deseo…-decía mientras se acercaba al chico de bandana naranja y le sonreía<br>-¿el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan?...  
>-el lugar que visitaste hoy…<br>-¿en serio?...-movió la cabeza y empezó a recordar mientras el chico neko sentía la necesidad de golpearlo  
>-¡¿me concederás mi deseo!...<br>-eso es lo que acabo de decir…-suspiro- ¿y bien?... ¿cuál es tu deseo?…- Endo quedo pensativo y así se quedo un largo tiempo hasta que por fin reacciono-  
>-¿¡tienes orejas de gato!...<br>-¡¿recién te das cuenta?- decía molesto el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan pensando que hubiera sido mejor ir con otro.  
>-como sea… ¿me vas a decir tu deseo?, me estas irritando<br>-¡un balón de futbol!...-esto hiso que la boca del chico neko cayera hasta el suelo, al mismo tiempo que sus orejas y su cola…"_este es mas idiota de lo que creía"  
>-<em>un balón….¿eso es lo que quieres?...-decía haciendo sonar los dientes…para recibir un "si" del capitán BAKA.(rayos Endo si que se pasa -.-U)

-¡BIEN! ,¡COMO DESEES!...-el chico arto decidió castigarlo por subestimar su poder, por lo que levanto sus brazos y apareció lo que Endo quería, pero 50% veces más grande de lo que quería ya que en medio de la cancha apareció un balón gigante cayendo sobre el pobre portero el cual quedo inmóvil y sin ayuda ya que el chico neko se marcho del lugar.

Después de unos 30 minutos al hotel llego un "aplanado" Endo, llevado por la misma chica fujoshi la cual traía las copias de las fotos…mientras afuera del hotel se encontraba el chico neko buscando a su próxima… ¿victima?

* * *

><p>Y con esto doy fin al segundo capítulo y al primer deseo concedido…si se fijan esta historia no tiene ni pies y cabeza pero bueno…para quienes soportan mis locas ideas y los que les gustaría aparecer asiendo quien sabe que, solo denme la idea y yo la pongo como yo me cole XD….bueno mientras avance la historia los deseos se pondrán más raros y difíciles de cumplir por lo que empecé con este deseo sencillo por parte de Endo…<p>

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo  
>hasta la próxima; D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los admiradores del gato ñyan ñyan! Lamento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo pero la cosa es que se me vino un bloqueo y para peor el archivo en el que estaba este capítulo se me perdió así que tuve que reescribirlo además de mi sobrina que siempre se mete en mi pieza y se pone a ver mi pantalla ¬¬U, pero como sea después de todos esos problemas y una que otras cosillas aquí les traigo el segundo deseo!

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si en algún capitulo "alguien" le agarra el trasero a "alguien", entonces ya saben quién es responsable ;D, como sea comencemos con su dosis diaria de locura XD

* * *

><p>2 capitulo:<p>

Después de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, los chicos se encontraban descansando en la sala de estar del hotel en la cual algunos conversaban tranquilamente, otros jugaban cartas pero había un grupo en especial que jugaba a los encontraba un "aplanado Endo" (capitulo 1, pelota gigante, bla, bla),y un muy divertido kogure vestido de doctor mientras examinaba al portero…

-¡kabeyama!, ¡Midorikawa!, sujétenle los brazos-grito mientras se refería a los dos chicos los cuales tomaron a su capitán sujetándolo fuertemente de las extremidades contra el piso, luego el "doctor" kogure tomo un bombín para colocarlo en la boca del aplanado( ya se imaginaran para que es XD)  
>-bien ¡Goenji!, ¡as funcionar el bombín!.-Goenji rápidamente empezó a hacer la tarea mientras los espectadores veían como los cachetes de Endo se iban inflando cada vez más al igual que su cuerpo hasta convertirse en una ¡PELOTA ENDO!, Endo se iba inflando mas y mas hasta que sin poder resistir abrió la boca dejando salir el aire y al mismo tiempo salir volando como un globo desinflado (XD), empujando al pobre de Fubuki que se encontraba en una silla jugando cartas<p>

Fubuki, al ser golpeado por Endo termino cayendo por la ventana si no hubiera sido por sus compañeros de juego que lo tomaron de los tobillos evitando que callera del tercer piso (kyaaa jajaj no se preocupen no habrá muertos en este fic…jejej a menos que lo quieran ;D),mientras cierto chico neko miraba la escena divertido desde una de las esquinas de la habitación y pensaba "me pregunto qué pasaría si creara una ráfaga ahora fufufu", pero por suerte decidió no hacerlo¬¬U

-jejeje todo me da bueltaaaaaaa….-dijo Endo antes de caer desmayado con espirales en sus ojos, mientras, Kazemaru y Tachimukai ayudaban a Fubuki a salir de la ventana  
>-¡FUBUKI!, ¿estás bien?,-preguntaban al unisonó el peli y oji azul al asesino de osos que casi termina asesinado por un globo desinflado (XD)<br>-¿s-sigo con vida?...  
>-pues eso parece…-decía Kazemaru cayéndole una gota por la sien y veía el resultado del juego del medido¬¬U, mientras los chicos se recuperaban del nuevo trauma el oji morado examinaba la situación y pudo ver como un chico de cabellos en punta salía de la habitación como si nada, al espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan le divirtió su extraño peinado, por lo que decidió Hacerlo su nueva…he…¿victima?.<p>

Goenji entro a su habitación y puso el seguro, para luego empezar a buscar desesperado por todos los cajones, el chico neko vio que la puerta estaba cerrada pero no le costó mucho abrirla, y no con sus poderes si no que con un broche para el cabello y un poco de artimañitas aprendidas en películas de detectives (¿Qué? Es que el espíritu de un gato mitológico no puede ver películas de detectives?...olviden pregunta ¬¬U)

Entro a la habitación para encontrase un montón de taros de gel en el piso y esparcidos por toda la habitación, porque…así es queridas admiradoras de Goenji…nuestro peli crema tenía que untarse alrededor de 10 tarros de gel para mantener su "picudo" peinado (XD), el gato ñyan ñyan exploto de la risa tirándose al piso rodando entre los tarros y sacando lagrima, el goleador que escucho las risas salió del baño para encontrarse a un chico joven de cabellos blancos ojos morados y vestido de una yukata lo miraba desde el piso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y decía: -vaya, vaya shuuya Goenji, parece que tu peinado no era natural como todos creían fufufu- aunque lo que más llamaba la atención de este chico era…

-tienes… ¿orejas de gato?...-dijo algo asustado mientras retrocedía un poco  
>-vaya, pareces que te tardaste menos que el chico búho en notarlo…<br>-¿Quién eres?...  
>-déjame presentarme…soy el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan y he venido a concederte tu deseo…-decia el peli plateado mientras se paraba y cruzaba sus brazos en señal de superioridad.<br>-esto debe ser una broma…  
>-no, no lo es<br>-debo estar soñando…  
>-que no…<br>-¿me habré golpeado en la cabeza?...  
>-¡¿TANTO TE CUESTA CREER QUE EL ESPIRITU DE UN GATO LEGENDARIA TE VA CONSEDER UN DESEO?...-silencio por parte de ambos-ok, olvida lo ultimo ¬¬U, no estás soñando y he venido a conceder tu mas grande deseo, lo que quieras lo tendrás-<br>-si, si claro…escucha debes tener grandes problemas mentales como para ponerte unas orejas y cola falsa y colarte a la habitación de otro chico, pero ya que eres lindo te lo dejare pasar, y si quieres concederme un deseo…pues me hace falta algo de gel, o si quieres ayúdame a limpiar…-una mirada asesina fue dirigida a Goenji por el chico neko, al parecer primero le había tocado un idiota y luego un beato, así que decidió de la misma forma que hizo al pensó castigarlo quitándole algo importante para el….su peinado picudo (jejeje si ven a Goenji por allí díganle que yo no fui XD)

Unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Goenji se escucharon por los alrededores pero nadie se atrevió a entras hasta que el seguro de la puerta del goleador se rompió dejando caer en cámara lenta a un acosado Goenji por un chico neko que por la velocidad en que caían no se pudieron notar, aunque por las desgracias de Goenji todavía no terminaban ya que por alguna razón, de la ventana salió disparado un balón que golpeo la cabeza de Goenji antes de caer al suelo, lo cual lo dejo en casi estado vegetal…los chicos vieron por la ventana quien había lanzado tremendo golpe para encontrarse con una chica que salía corriendo, pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta y dijo:  
>-¡VERDAD QUE NO SE SIENTE BIEN LOS PELOTAZOS GOENJI!, LA DIOSA Ritsuko te ha castigado…-la chica se fue corriendo, dejando a todos confundidos pero al mismo tiempo se pusieron de rodillas y agradecieron a la diosa Ritsuko por tal acto de justicia.(jejeje bien Hecho Ritsuko! :D)<p>

Los miembros de Inazuma quedaron en shock después de ver a un tumbado Goenji con la cara roja y por alguna razón con el cabello…LASEO! El peli crema ahora lucia una cabellera lisa la cual hiso que una risa estrepitosa saliera de todos los presentes…eso paro al ver que Goenji no se movía ni reaccionaba…

* * *

><p>Fin:<p>

No se preocupen después de esto Goenji fue revivido por el doctor kogure, eso si de las burlas no se salvo, además de quedar con la cara marcada por la pelota y su dotación de gel se había acabado…y respecto al gato ñyan ñyan, logro desaparecer justo antes que llegara el pelotazo, pero aun así se le vio en la recepción del hotel disfrazado de repartidos de gel por lo que el secreto de Goenji salió a la luz XD

Ahora si, ya se termino como pueden ver este es el segundo capítulo sin sentido y para los que se preguntes de quien se trata el próximo capítulo será de Midorikawa asi que pónganle llave a sus refrigeradores: D. lamento la tardanza y prometo que no me tardare tanto en poner los otros además de que seguiré avanzando en mi otro fic: dulce alucinación…y para las admiradoras de Goenji, pues lo siento pero así es mi imaginación y si quieren que torture a un personaje solo pídanlo y yo lo escribo retorcidamente XD,

Hasta la próxima :D


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Ya que mañana no tengo mucho que hacer, y ya tengo las ideas listas ¡ha! Y claro tengo a dos personas cercanas que saben donde vivo y me amenazan de muerte, creo que cuando me amenazan subo más rápido XD, como sea, aquí está el capítulo de Midorikawa y también subiré el de "lo que encontré en la nieve" y tal vez mas tarde ponga uno que me pidió (o más bien me amenazo para que lo haga)saililove chan. De todas formas disfruten y el de dulce alucinación tardara un poco ¡pero lo subiré pronto! (Además todavía no salgo de vacaciones¬¬U)**

* * *

><p>Dulce alucinación: capitulo 3= Midorikawa<p>

Al parecer los últimos días que estuvieron los chicos del equipo Raimon en esa ciudad, no fueron los más normales del mundo, primero uno de ellos termino aplastado y otro siendo acosado por (según él) un chico neko.

¿Quién será la próxima víctima?, solo cierto chico con ojos morados y cabello blanco lo sabía.  
>-Midorikawa…<strong>¡MIDORIKAWA<strong>!-gritaba un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos jade, a un chico de cabello verde sujetado en una coleta, y ojos negros, que se encontraba sentado en frente del refrigerador, metiéndose todo lo que se encontraba a la boca,_(¿Dónde más?, solo sus pervertidas mentes pueden formular una respuesta ;D_), primero un pote de helado, luego unas patas de pollo, una pizza, 3 paquetes de pokis, 4 rameen, 5 oniguiris y otro pote de helado que Suzuno había guardado bajo 4 llaves pero aun así logro abrir.

-**¡MIDO!** No puedes comerte todo…-el pobre de chico de ojos verdes, trataba de quitar al peli verde del refrigerador, pero era más posible hacer que Fudo se pusiera un vestido y tacones altos, que alejarlo de la comida.  
>Cuando un pote de helado golpeo la cabeza del espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan, y se dio cuenta de la misión imposible que trataba de lograr Hiroto, le dio lastima y decidió darles una manita…<p>

Una brisa golpeo las mejillas de mido y Hiroto que al voltear vieron como un chico con kimono y orejas de gato aparecía de no sé donde con una sonrisa traviesa.  
>-H-Hiroto…-dijo por fin Midorikawa parando de comer<br>-S-Si…mido…  
>-creo que Gazel le puso algo raro al helado…<br>-**¡¿TE COMISTE EL HELADO DE SUZUNO!**  
>-oigan…todavía estoy aquí…-dijo el chico neko con una gota cayendo de su sien-yo soy el grandioso espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan y les concederé un deseo a cada uno de ustedes.<br>-¡YO PRIMERO!- grito Mido, tirando a Hiroto hasta que se golpease la cabeza y un choro de color carmesí saliera de ella (jejej sigo torturando personajes XD)  
>-creo que lo mataste…-el chico neko vio el cuerpo de Hiroto sin moverse y un rio de sangre que no dejaba de salir <em>(me pregunto cómo sabrá reconocer la sangre de su cabello XD)<em>  
>-¡quiero mi deseo!<br>-¡bien!, ese es el espíritu… ¿Qué quieres?-Midorikawa se paro en la espalda de Hiroto y con brillos en los ojos empezó a dar su discurso.  
>-deseo viajar por todo el mundo como un famoso catador de comida, y probar todos los platillos del mundo.<br>-**¡ESPERA**!-grito el cadáver de Hiroto, tirando a mido estilo caricatura-_**¡si haces eso el mundo se quedara sin reservas de comida!**_  
>-bien… ¡que Hiroto me acompañe!<br>-¿¡que!  
>-OK, por fin un deseo digno de mis poderes… ¿y tu chico con derrame cerebral?<br>-he…pues yo…-Hiroto empezó a jugar con sus dedos igual que un niño pequeño- yo quiero dar mi primer beso…-el chico de cabello blanco y mido lo quedaron mirando de manera extraña hasta que el primero rompió el silencio.  
>-OK…-el chico neko, empezó a flotar en el aire y con una ráfaga de viento hiso que Midorikawa y Hiroto unieran sus labios hasta que Midorikawa se separo violentamente golpeándolo nuevamente contra la pared.<br>**-¡¿QUE DIABLOS ISISTE?** –Mido estaba rojo como tomate, mientras Hiroto volvía a desangrarse  
>-así se me hacía más fácil…y más interesante :D – rio, mientras Hiroto se levantaba (<em>vaya que es resistente<em>)  
>-sabes mido…me gusto… ¿quieres un poco más?-decía acercándose peligrosamente a Mido.<br>-¡¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Hiroto?...** ¡SACA LA MANO DE ALLI!** ¡ESPIRITU DESGRACIADO AYUDAME!.  
>-pero tú querías irte con el…ya se empecemos con una noche romántica en Italia-<br>-¡espera! ¡Hiroto, no me desabroches los pantalones!** ¡HIROTO!**-una nube apareció a su alrededor y se fueron sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro  
>-bien, ya cumplí mi tercer deseo y si que valió la pena fufufu…-reía el chico neko para irse antes de que los demás descubrieran el desastre causado por el peli verde.<p>

Luego un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el hotel, seguido de Suzuno extremadamente molesto golpeando a todo lo que se le cruzara.  
>-<strong>¡TE MATARE MIDORIKAWA<strong>!...-pero lo que no savia el albino de ojos azules, era que el pobre de Mido se encontraba siendo torturado por Hiroto (_¿Qué clase de tortura?, otra incógnita para sus mentes pervertidas XD)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Y el resto fue otra historia…<span>**

** por cierto este capítulo tendrá una continuación en el Gazel y Burn, no digo que será el siguiente, pero si ustedes lo quieren así será, ahora me voy a subir el siguiente de "lo que encontré en la nieve", nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo; D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos (ese saludo ya se está volviendo repetitivo ¬¬U) como sea, he estado bastante floja pero ya que yo oficialmente ya empecé mis vacaciones y al final no me fue nada mal con mis notas, pues me pondré las pilas y avanzaré con todos mis fi casi que aguántenme las locuras ;D**

**Aclaración: este fic se lo dedico a mi primer comentario que recibí por ese fic pero no lo había puesto antes porque tenía que seguir un orden pero siempre lo tuve presente….gracias por la idea: Fran Javi-Chan ojala lo disfrutes… ¡ha! Y también es la continuación del viaje gastronómico de Midorikawa, no pregunten la relación que después lo averiguaran**

* * *

><p><strong>Cena romántica en Punta Arenas (chile)= GazelXBurn<strong>

Uno, dos, y tres deseos concedidos uno más loco que el anterior pero siempre dejando victimas tras ellos, esta era la cuenta de nuestro queridísimo torturador de personajes el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan llevaba, siempre antes de conceder un deseo tenía que escoger a su víctima ya que tenía una lista bastante ancha de chicos que le habían implorado días antes, así que ahora nuestro chico con orejas de gato se encontraba paseando por el hotel de donde se hospedaban los jugadores de Raimon, los cuales unos se encontraban ayudando a un portero de convencerse de que un balón gigante no les caería del cielo, otros tratando que hacer salir de su cuarto a un antisocial chico de cabellos en punta y los restantes buscando a unos extraviados peli verde y peli rojo que habían desaparecidos días antes y que solo dejaron una carta diciendo:

"_queridos chicos, ya que volveremos a Raimon en unas semanas durante ese tiempo, me iré con Mido a recorrer el mundo para que cumpla su sueño de ser un gastronómico, si en las noticias sale un informe sobre escases de comida ya saben el culpable…"_

Esta carta, hiso que más de uno fuera a rogar a la iglesia más cercana por el bienestar en el mundo, aunque de la desaparición de Midorikawa y Hiroto el más afectado era Suzuno, y no era porque quería demasiado a esos dos, si no porque se llevaron con ellos el deseo de venganza de él albino , ya que antes de irse, el peli manzana había devorado el mejor helado exportado que había conseguido Suzuno y por esto necesitaba a alguien con quien desquitarse, y el que pagaba la abominación contra el helado de Suzuno era nuestro segundo pelirrojo, Nagumo Haruya que estos días había estado sufriendo a manos del albino.

-ha….-suspiraba el chico cara de tulipán, caminando con precaución de encontrarse con Gazel…-desde que esos dos se fueron, Suzuno esta mas irritado que se costumbre…si las cosas siguen así jamás podre declararme….  
>-con que a esto se refiere a que los opuestos se atraen…-se escucho una voz sin cuerpo que logro crear un escalofrió en la espalda del peli rojo.<br>-¿Q-Quien está allí?...-pregunto pensando que Suzuno lo había escuchado…enfrente de él apareció un chico con cabello blanco algo desordenado con un kimono y ojos morados pero opacos…igual a…-¡¿SUZUNO?  
>-no, soy su hijo…ñyan Suzuno…-a Nagumo se le vino el mundo encima, un aura negra lo rodeo cayendo de rodillas al piso…<br>-n-n-no -p-puede…s-ser…-decía apenas mientras le salía espuma por la boca  
>-jajajaaj mas idiota no puedes ser… ¿sabes que es imposible que tuviera un hijo de casi su misma edad?...-Nagumo se incorporo recuperando un poco la cordura- yo soy el grandioso espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan…-en seguida hiso que su cabello se alisara y sacando sus orejas y su cola…-y te ayudare a conquistar al tal Suzuno…<br>-¿seguro que no eres amigo del creído de Aphrodit? ..¡ESPERA!... ¿¡Me ayudaras a declararme a Gazel?  
>-¿no que se llamaba Suzuno?<br>-tiene bastantes nombres  
>-déjame adivinar a ti te dicen cara de tulipán<br>-¡CALLATE CHICO CON FETICHE POR LAS OREJAS DE GATO!  
>-¡NO ES UN FETICHE, SON REALES!... ¿¡quieres que te ayude o no?...<br>-bien…no tengo nada que perder  
>-no te preocupes are que mi madre se enamore de ti…<br>-¡¿MADRE?  
>-jijiji me divertiré bastante con este deseo… ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a una cena romántica?<br>-a el le gustan las cosas frías  
>-entonces llevémosle a comer cosas frías…<br>-pero a mí no me gustan…  
>-no estás cooperando en nada...¿Savias?...-dijo mientras sus orejas se pararon anunciando que alguien se acercaba y nadie más ni nadie menos que el albino de ojos azules<br>-DIABLOS…  
>-no te preocupes ya sé que hacer…tu solo sígueme el juego…-Nagumo por su parte que no tenía idea de que pensaba…al hacerle caso a un chico con orejas de gato y para peor había descubierto que le gustaba Suzuno.<br>-N-A-G-U-M-O…-dijo con un aura asesina…- H-E-L-A-D-O….ahora…-al perecer las ganas de matar a alguien no habían desaparecido y no las sacaría matando a Nagumo si no que lo haría lenta y tortuosamente…  
>-¿¡porque yo?...-pero entonces recordó lo que había sucedió minutos antes…-he…oye…veras comeré algo fuera y ya que de seguro vas a querer molestarme ¿Por qué no me acompañas para hacerlo más fácil?<br>-B-I-E-N…  
>-¡ok!...ahora yo me encargo del resto…-dijo el chico de ojos morados para parecer de quien sabe dónde y con su ya característica ráfaga de viento desapareció a los dos chicos<br>-jejej ok hoy me toca de camarero….primero una carta y luego vamos a molestar enamorados…-dijo nuestro queridísimo espíritu escribiendo una carta con lo siguiente:

"_yo Nagumo me declare a Suzuno y ahora vamos a las vegas a casarnos y a tener un hijo al cual le pondremos ñyan díganle a Heat y a Nepper que pueden ser los padrinos, y a Terumi la dama de honor, regresaremos antes de volver a Raimon así que no se preocupen"_

-m…creo que exagere y bastante… (Si se preguntan cómo supo quienes era Heat, Nepper y Aphrodit, pues es un espíritu que concede deseos…es lo mínimo que puede hacer ¿no? XD)-pero al sentir unos pasos que se acercaron opto por dejar la carta como estaba he irse sin dejar rastro…  
>-oigan chicos alguno sabe si Gazel ya mato a Burn-preguntaba Aphrodit sin notar la presencia de ninguno de los mencionados<br>-no todavía no…por cierto ¿y esa carta?-decía Heat apuntando a la mesa  
>-veamos…-empezó a leer- yo Nagumo…-luego de leer la carta entera Nepper se quedo de piedra mientras a Heat le daba un paro cardiaco y Terumi se perdía en su mundo LOLYPOP pensando en qué clase de vestido debería usar para la boda<br>-haaa…que lindo, siempre supe que esos dos terminarían juntos me pregunto cómo le harán para tener hijos en unas semanas, pero bueno de seguro de las ingeniaran…¿no creen chicos?...-dijo para ver a uno como estatua todavía con el papel en las manos y el otro tumbado en el piso con espuma en la boca…-¡chicos no se mueran todavía!, tenemos que ir a una boda…de seguro me conseguiré unos boletos de alguna forma …

**EN OTRA PARTE** (específicamente en chile…especificando mas…en Punta Arenas mas especificamente lo mas sercano a la Antartica chilena)

Una ráfaga de viento trajo consigo dos chicos los cuales se retorcían en el piso, pero lo peor de todos es que no había nadie que los mirara raro ni nadie que los fuera ayudar ya que se encontraban en medio de una especie de congelador  
>- se puede saber donde rayos nos trajiste…-preguntaba levantándose de Nagumo el cual estallo en un ataque de rabia<br>-¡NUNCA MAS LE BUELVO A ASER CASO A UN CHICO CON OREJAS DE GATO QUE DISE SER EL HIJO DE SUZUNO!...-luego de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir vio como Suzuno se alejaba lentamente con un aura negra a su alrededor…-¡espera, no es lo que quise decir!...-otra característica brisa se produjo trayendo consigo una carpa, una mesa con velas y un muy extraño camarero con cabello blanco y ojos morados pero con un bigote postizo (el peor de sus disfraces hasta ahora ¬¬U)  
>-hola weones ¿Cómo estamos?... (DATO: idioma chileno XD) hey Nagumo la media mina que te trajiste…-si no fuera porque Gazel no había interactuado tanto con Fudo y su muy particular idioma y no sabia lo que le había dicho…de seguro ahora el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan estaría pagando todos sus pecados (XD),por otro lado si no fuera por que si lo hacia Suzuno sabria lo que le decía Nagumo se aguantaba las ganas de molerlo a golpes, además que ¿¡A DONDE RAYOS LO HABIA TRAIDO?<br>-ya cabros para que sepan el par de avispados donde andan parando el dedo, entan en chile país de poetas y especificando en Punta arenas pero lo mas serca de la Antartica posible asi que cagense del frio…hey mijita rica ven a poner tu culito en la silla que yo te atiendo como si fueras mi reinita…-(que conste que el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan sabe que Suzuno es hombre pero lo hace de puro maldito XD) y tu weon te vas a quedar como palo todo el rato o te sentai de una…-10  
>-hey Burn…¿Qué dijo?...-9<br>-no lo pesqui que anda volao…-8  
>-¿Qué?<br>-mijita que quiere una casuelita un mote o un buen asado…-7  
>-¿ una que?...-6<br>-o pasamos al postre altiro y nos vamos a puro gozar…-5,4,3,2,1…¡BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajaj perdonen pero con este capitulo creo que andaba mas bola que de costumbre XD lo ubiera puesto mas largo pero quise dejar el suspenso y creo que puse demasiado maldito a al gato ñyan ñyan pero crei que quedaría mejor asi…como sea en el próximo junto con el final de este también pondré el deseo de Kazemaru asi que deséenlo con ansias XD (los quise poner mas serca de Antartica para que estubieran en condiciones mas extremas y joderle la vida a Nagumo XD)<br>**

**No me maten…solo mándenme amenazas XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa vaya que he estado algo desaparecida últimamente, pero he tenido cosas que hacer, ya saben, tareas…trabajos y cosas que todas odiamos XD**

**Ahora con mucho orgullo, les presento el siguiente capítulo del espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan, por cierto Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, desgraciadamente ¬¬U, pero el día que lo sea aparecerá un chico con orejas de gato y actitud malévola XD.**

Helados, 4X4 y travestis…

**(Por cierto, esto lo escribí en clases, así que estaba adormilada, aburrida y con una tsundere picándome la espalda, así que cualquier similitud con la realidad…no, no creo que allá nada parecido XD)**

* * *

><p>-¡SUELTALO QUE LO MATAS, CABEZA DE TULIPAN!-decía histéricamente Suzuno jalando de él cuello de la camisa al peli rojo, que ahorcaba a un mayordomo de cabello platinado, y un bigote postizo (XD).<br>-¡primero lo mato y luego lo suelto!-  
>-e-esta…pr…prohi…bido ma…matar a un d-dios…-lloraba nuestro queridísimo, y odiado espíritu del gato ñyan, ñyan. Estaba siendo ahorcado, en medio de la antártica chilena, por un chico de peinado de tulipán…todo normal ¿no?<br>-¡prohibido mis polainas!... ¡he golpeado más de una vez en la entrepierna al afeminado de Aphrodit y no me ha llegado ningún castigo divino!  
>-con razón andaba indispuesto…-pensaba en voz alta Gazel, mientras miraba a unos pingüinos por allí…<br>-¡SALVAME MAMI!  
>-¡lo savia!... ¡tuviste un hijo y no me dijiste nada!-decía Nagumo con los ojos llorosos y al buen estilo tele novelesco.<br>-¡¿Qué diablos, estás diciendo!  
>-¡QUE DEJASTE QUE ALGUIEN MAS TE JODIERA!...-(al parecer se contagio del idioma chileno XD)-¡y mas encima tuviste esta bazofia que estaba tratando de ligarte!<p>

Por un momento, todo se quedo en blanco mientras delante de la escena, pasaba Sakuma con traje de pingüino y una fila de pingüinitos detrás de él. Cuando terminaron de cruzar, Suzuno reacciono y de un puñetazo hico que se partiera un iceberg que cayó al agua e hundió a un barco que pasaba con la inscripción: "titanic 2".  
>El peli rojo y el peli blanco se mantuvieron rogando por su vida<br>-tu…-decía el albino con un aura negra a su alrededor  
>-s-Suzuno…no hagas algo que podrías lamentar…-alejándose…sudando más que Kido amarrado en la cama de Fudo (?) (XD)<br>-no matarías a tu propio hijo… ¿verdad mami?  
>-¡YO NO HE TENIDO NINGUN PUTO HIJO!-luego de eso se escucho el ruido de un motor para aparecer una 4X4 con Midorikawa y Hiroto<br>-¡HEY CHICOS! ¡¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntaba felizmente el peli verde sentado en el asiento de conductor con Hiroto a su lado y por alguna razón a un Sakuma con traje de pingüino en el asiento trasero .U.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaba el oji azul, con una gotita cayendo se su cien, mientras el peli rojo se alejaba del albino y el mayordomo en cubierto había desaparecido…  
>-estamos degustando la gastronomía de la cultura chilena, ¡ha! Y encontramos este pingüino gigante así que vamos a cocinarlo.<br>-¡LES DIGO QUE SOY SAKUMA!  
>-¿y qué haces en la antártica?- preguntaba Hiroto (en algún momento debía hablar ¿no? XD)<br>-tengo mis razones…  
>-extrañas razones…enfermizas y extrañas razones- decía Nagumo a lo que el resto solo asintió<br>-¡NO ME JUSGUEN!, por cierto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?...-preguntaba refiriéndose al albino y peinado de tulipán.  
>-nosotros…<br>-he venido aquí para jurar en nombre del hielo, del cual está compuesto mi queridísimo helado que jamás dejare que Nagumo vuelva a tocarme  
>-¡¿QUE!<br>-por cierto, recuerdo a una persona que se comió mi mejor helado exportado…-mira asesinamente a mido  
>-vamos, vamos ya saben lo que dicen…la venganza no es buena mata el alma y la envenena<br>-buena idea, primero te enveneno y luego te mato- Gazel rompió un trozo de hielo y lo uso para amenazar al peli verde, mientras en una esquina Nagumo se encontraba haciendo circulitos  
>-no es necesario usar la violencia, ¿Qué tal si los llevamos de regreso?<br>-¡YO ME QUEDO EN MI HABITAD!- gritaba Sakuma, tratando de salir del auto  
>-¡ya te dije que no eres un jodido pingüino!- le replicaba Hiroto<br>-¡VÁYANSE TODOS A LA MIERDA!- y así empezaron todos a discutir, hasta que finalmente viajaban con un Sakuma amarrado en el porta equipaje.

**Consejo: si vas a chile, cuidado con tu lengua (XD)**

Mientras, en la ciudad en la que estaban de huéspedes los pocos miembros de Raimon que no se habían ido a la vegas a casarse o de ir a causar crisis de alimento a otros países, se encontraban disfrutando de la tranquilidad, en especial cierto peli azul y cierto peli plateado…  
>-con que mido gastronómico, ¿no?-preguntaba el peli plateado, sentado junto con Kazemaru en un costado de la cancha cercana al hotel.<br>-ojala, no cause una crisis global…-bromeaba Kazemaru logrando que Fubuki y el mismo se largaran a reír, claro que sin notar a dos chicos que pasaban por allí  
>-¡OYE IDIOTA!,¡DEJA DE JUGAR Y LLEBALA A UN MOTEL!-ante esto, pararon la risas, y miraron incrédulos donde los chicos…<br>-etto…¿a quién le hablan?  
>-¡PUES A TI RETRASADO!<br>¡HEY PRECIOSA!,¡¿Qué TAL SI VAMOS A TOMAR ALGO!-grito el segundo a lo que claramente Fubuki se molesto incontrolable mente, pero si hablábamos de enojo la rabia de Fubuki era una llamita comparado con el incendio forestal que sentía de furia Kazemaru  
>-Fubuki…-dijo tranquilamente volteándose con una sonrisa algo retorcida<br>-¿sí?  
>-¿prometes no decir nada a nadie de lo que paso y va a pasar aquí?<br>-si…  
>-ok…-se paro, y se acerco a los chicos, luego se escucharon unos ruidos de huesos romperse, un par de maldiciones y finalmente una nube de polvo con los dos chicos semi muertos, y a Kazemaru marchándose histéricamente<br>-jejeje, bueno, esta es una de las pocas veces que me consideran seme (XD)-dijo recostándose sin prestar atención a los cadáveres detrás de él.

Ya muy lejos de allí, un emo Kazemaru se encontraba sentado detrás de un árbol con una aura negra  
>-esta es la quinta vez en la semana….¡QUE SOY UN CHICO MALDITA SEA!-grito, tan fuerte que Midorikawa, Hiroto, Nagumo, Suzuno y Sakuma (en el portaequipaje) lo escucharon.<br>-¿esto te pasa seguido?-pregunto un lindo chico de cabello blanco y ojos morados vestido normalmente y una gorra (para tapar las orejas XD).  
>-¿me escuchaste?<br>-yo y la antártica chilena…  
>-pues si, si me pasa muy seguido…-suspiro haciéndose bolita<br>-yo puedo arreglarlo…  
>-¿¡COMO?-dijo gritando y casi tumbándose encima del espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan<br>-tranquilo tranquilo, veras yo soy el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan y como me he compadecido de ti te concederé un deseo-luego se saco el gorro dejando salir sus orejas y seguida su cola, dejando en shock al chico frente a el…

-¿y bien?  
>-¿seguro que uno se esos tipos no me dio un golpe en la cabeza?...<br>-no…¿seguro que no eres una chica?  
>-¡NO SOY UNA CHICA!<br>-¡ENTONCES PIDE TU DESEO Y DEJA DE GRITAR COMO UNA!...-Kazemaru tomo aire e importándole una miseria pidió su deseo…solo que no se espero que justo detrás de el apareciera un camión, justo en el momento en que hablo confundiendo todo  
>-¡deseo que no me comparen con una chica!-esto fue lo que dijo pero por el ruido del camión el gato ñyan ñyan entendió otra cosa:-"<em>deseo ser una chica"….<br>-_pues así será….

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaaj, perdón, per quise ser maldita y dejarlo hasta allí, pero para que no vengan a matarme les doy unos adelantos…<strong>

**-¿¡qué rayos me hiciste!**  
><strong> -¡que yo soy el de arriba!<strong>  
><strong> -Kazemaru, sácate la ropa…<strong>  
><strong> -¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAR!, espera…¿Por qué era?<strong>

**HASTA LA PROXIMA ;D**  
><strong> y recuerden…por cada comentario el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan está haciendo (in)felices a las personas por allí XD<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Lamento por la desaparición momentária, pero no sé por qué no se me daba la inspiración, pero después de una plática con una de mis muchas amigas fujoshis hono chan se me vino la inspiración y continuemos con la diversión!**

* * *

><p>-¡deseo ser una chica!<br>-pues así será…-el gato ñyan ñyan se levanto y con una de sus ráfagas características de el, y unos cuantos brillitos en forma de hada madrina, una nube de humo se formo….

-*cof, cof* ¿Qué me hiciste?..-tosía Kazemaru sentado en el suelo, cual el chico de cabello platinado lo veía y un chorrito de sangre salía de su nariz- ¿Qué pasa?...  
>-n-nada…-se dio cuenta de su error y salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo<br>-¡ESPERA!..-se levanto, pero sintió su cuerpo más pesado, no le dio importancia y se dirigió al hotel. Durante todo el trayecto mucha gente se le quedaba viendo babeando, más que de costumbre…pero nuevamente no le importo, hasta que llego al hotel, y rápidamente fue a su habitación solo que no conto con encontrarse con cierto portero de bandana naranja…  
>-Kazemaru…¿Dónde estaba….?-Endo se quedo de piedra en frente del peli azul…<br>-¿Endo?...-después de un incomodo silencio, se escucho el ruido de un motor y al ver por la ventana se veía la llegada de los desaparecidos de los anteriores capítulos, en una 4X4.  
>-¡MIDORIKAWA!...-salió corriendo al encuentro de sus amigos. Ya todos estaban saludando a los recién llegados incluso un Nepper y Heat con traje de padrinos y un Terumi con vestido color crema y un ramo de rosas.<br>-¿¡ya se casaron, y no me dejaron ser la madrina!...-criticaba Aphrodit a Nagumo y Suzuno que venían en la parte trasera.  
>-¿de que rayos hablan?... ¿por cierto donde está Genda?, creo que Sakuma se tomo algo raro…-dijo Suzuno levantando a un Sakuma atado vestido de pingüino.<br>-a si…yo le di una droga para que conquistara a Sakuma, pero creo que le dio demasiado…  
>-esto quedaría mejor para un fic que leí llamado dulce alucinación...-decía Hiroto con una gotita al estilo anime bajando de su sien.<br>(_me están haciendo publicidad XD) (POR CIERTO…si quieren ver lo que le paso a Sakuma para que terminara en la antártica vean el fic nombrado ;D)_

_-¡_Midorikawa!, ¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido!...-llego corriendo el peli azul  
>-¡kazema….!-mido quedo de piedra junto con el resto de los presentes, nuevamente el silencio reino en el lugar hasta que fue roto por el amante de la comida.<br>-¡¿Quién TE DIO PERMISO DE PONERTE SENOS!...-grito a los cuatro vientos desconcertando a Kazemaru y deteniéndose a mirarse más detalladamente…

Si, efectivamente Kazemaru ichirouta ahora tenía un par de melones colgando de su parte delantera, además del cabello más largo, una cadera más delgada y la falta de una cosa muy importante… (Adivinen adivinador…¿Qué será? XD).

-qué carajo…-se dijo para sí mismo, y luego recordó a ese extraño chico gato que le concedió un supuesto deseo-¡VOY A MATARLO!...  
>-¿ka-ka-ka-kazemaru….?-dijo Endo apareciendo atrás del nombrado con un choro de sangre de su nariz…<br>-¡GENIAL!, ¡ahora resulta que no soy el más afeminado de la serie!...-dijo en un puchero Aphrodit  
>-¡RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA!, ¡¿Quién DIABLOS TE DIJO QUE TE PUSIERAS ESOS MELONES!...-repitió Midorikawa, mirando extrañado a su antes medianamente normal amigo.<br>-no pensé que llegarías tan lejos para que Endo te cogiera…-dijo tranquilamente Suzuno…si, todavía seguía en su idioma chileno XD.  
>-¡YO NO ME ISE ESTO!<br>-eso está claro, es más que obvio que fuiste a un cirujano plástico…  
>-parecen reales…-dijo Terumi apareciendo detrás del peli azul y apretando esas dos pelotas de masa con sus manos estrujándolas, haciendo que Kazemaru gimiera como en una película porno.<br>-¡HA!...-(diablos, al imaginarme a Kazemaru gimiendo así, me estoy desangrando ¬/¬)  
>-¡YURI!...-grito Sakuma apuntando con una de sus aletas de pingüino…-aunque técnicamente uno de ellos es hombre, ¿no?...<br>-me voy unos días y mis amigos se cambian de sexualidad…-decía mido con unas lagrimitas en los ojos…  
>-¡NO SOY UNA CHICA, Y NO ME TOQUEN LOS PECHOS!-luego de esto Terumi termino en el suelo con un enorme chillón-¡TODO ES CULPA DE ESE IDIOTA DEL ESPIRITU GATO ÑYAN ÑYAN!...<p>

-_"espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan"…-_pensaron todos y recordaron sus no muy gratas aventuras con el chico de yukata, cabello platinado y sus singulares orejas de gato…

Después de esto y de que Kazemaru se encerara en su habitación para no ser manoseado, se formo una turba de gente enfurecida por los no muy gratos momentos con el chico gato y formaron la:

"OATEI"

_"Operación de aniquilación total de espíritu innecesario…"_

Mientras: en otro lado…un Fubuki desconcertado se encontraba atado con su propia bufanda y vestido de lobito sexi tendido en una capa desconocida…  
>-por fin despiertas fubu chan…-de las sombras aparecía una sombra sonriente con una corona de oro y una banda con la inscripción: "<em>reina marínela"-<em>mi deseo se hiso realidad y ahora eres todo mío…-detrás de ella nuestro queridísimo espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan vestido de su usual yukata  
>-no se porque pero creo que mejor me voy antes de que alguien planee algo contra mi…-saludo a Fubuki y luego salió por la ventana…la chica misteriosa abrió las cortinas de donde recién había salido el chico de orejas de gato y mostro a Fubuki el mundo más retorcido jamás antes visto…<p>

"¡bienvenido a el país de las amapolas….!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wuajajajaaj, termine este capítulo, me morí de la risa escribiéndolo, me gusto bastante XD este capítulo es una mezcla de mi mente retorcida y la de hono chan mi querida amiga fujoshi…les advierto que el próximo capítulo en el mundo de las amapolas nada tendrá sentido así que mejor preparen sus mentes…<strong>

**Sayonara good bye1!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I-chan: Hola, chicas bueno ya deberían saber que la imaginación vuela cuando una no tiene que ir a clases, pero es difícil sacar de mis ideas algo que no sea propio de una enferma mental, asi que perdonen por la demora y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo del espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan con nuestro queridísimo espíritu desgraciado concede deseos**

**Ñyan ñyan: hola, admiradoras….cuanto tiempo sin verlas…**

**I-chan: ¿tú qué diablos haces aquí?**

**Ñyan ñyan: soy un espíritu de un gato muerto que concede deseos, si puedo ponerle melones a Kazemaru puedo hacer cualquier cosa**

**I-chan: ok…¬¬U ¡comencemos!**

* * *

><p>"viaje alrededor del mundo de las amapolas"<p>

-¡KAZEMARU!, ¡JURO QUE NADIE TE VA A VIOLAR, PERO SAL DE ALLI!...-gritaba Midorikawa a un lado de puerta cerrada con cuatro llaves del peli azul…todos estaban sentados en la sala pensando en formas de aniquilar al espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan…ya que gracias a sus generosos deseos terminaron, aplastados, pateados, casi violados, traumados y cambiados de sexo… (A mi no me parece tan malo, ¿y a ustedes? :D)

-con que nos acosa un espíritu de un gato muerto… ¿he?...-dijo Hiroto, mientras que al resto los rodeaban nubecitas individuales de depresión… (Cómprenlas en su tienda emo más cercana :D)  
>-¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?...<br>-nosotros le lo invocamos, ahora…hay que pagar las consecuencias…-dijo tranquilamente kido  
>-¡CLARO, DESPUES DE TODO, TU NO FUISTE CAMBIADO DE SEXO!...-grito Kazemaru desde su habitación, después de un rato donde pensaban un buen lugar para enterrar un cadáver…se dieron cuenta de que algo faltaba…<br>-¿he?...Goenji… ¿sabes dónde está Fubuki?...-todos guardaron silencio y notaron la falta del peli plata…luego, vieron sobre la mesa un sobrecito de color rosa…lo abrieron y leyeron lo siguiente:

_"queridos jugadores de Raimon, les quiero informar que Fubuki shirou ha sido secuestrado por mí, la reina marínela y no se los pienso entregar lero…lero…leroooo….  
>si quieren volver a verlo tendrán que venir por él, a mi reino de las amapolas…les mande a un amigo para que los recoja…<em>

_PD: les aconsejo que si vienen, vengan con tampones o condones…depende si son uke o seme…bye…"_

-¡¿REINO DE LAS AMAPOLAS! ¡¿REINA MARINELA!...**¡¿QUE MIERDA SE FUMO LA ESCRITORA?**- todos los presentes empezaron a echar maldiciones hacia la escritora incluso Kazemaru que decidió salir de su cuarto…  
>-¡todo es tu culpa Atsuya, es tu hermano y no te diste cuenta que se fue!...-grito a todo pulmón Goenji.<br>-¡¿mi culpa?...¡es tu culpa deformidad salida de goku, que ni siquiera sabes dónde está tu pareja!...  
>-¿y sabes dónde está la tuya?<br>-¡claro que sí!  
>-¿a si?... ¡PUES MIRA!...-apunto detrás del peli rosa, donde se encontraba Terumi por segunda vez apretando los melones de Kazemaru<br>-¡AFURO TERUMI!...¡ALEJATE DEL ASEXUADO AHORA MISMO!...  
>-¡NO LE DIGAS A SI A KAZEMARU, ADEMAS EL MAS AFEMINADO AQUÍ ES APHRODIT!- apareció Endo de la nada defendiendo al acosado y manoseado Kazemaru…<br>-¡hasta que alguien lo reconoce!...-decía orgulloso el rubio…

**-¡CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!...**

Todo quedo en silencio, después de que Suzuno se parara en la mesa de la sala y gritara tan fuerte que causó que un iceberg se callera en la Antártica sobre unos pingüinos.  
>-<em>aquí...el noticiario, hemos captado una honda sonora que vino de quien sabe donde causando una avalancha y la muerte de muchos pingüinos…<em>

-¡MIS PINGUINOS!...-lloro Sakuma tirándose al suelo a patalear….  
>-¡Genda!, ¿Cuánto de esa marínela le diste, para que terminara así?...-dijo Terumi cabreado y tirando literalmente al agua a Genda…<br>-¿Genda me dio qué?...  
>-Genda te dio una marínela afrodisiaca para que te acostaras con el pero comiste demasiado y terminaste en la Antártica… ¿feliz?...<p>

Un silencio incomodo rondo por toda la habitación, incluso un planta rodadora apareció estilo películas de oriente en medio de la habitación….

-extrañaba sus estupideces chicos….-una voz juguetona se escucho desde la venta y apareció nadie más ni nadie menos que el tan especial espíritu con su yukata y orejas y su malditamente despreocupada sonrisa  
>-¡A POR EL!...<br>-¡ñyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!-todos se abalanzaron, amarándolo y dejándolo en medio de la sala con un calcetín sucio de Goenji en la boca….  
>-¡mph!... ¡mph!...<br>-tienes agallas para aparecer después de todo lo que hiciste…-decía Nagumo con un aura de fugo rodeándolo…  
>-mph….-por alguna extraña razón sintió que algo malo le iba a pasar, ¿y por qué no?...después de todo estaba rodeado de más de once posibles asesinos…<br>-¿Qué hacemos primero?...¿le arrancamos las orejas o lo colgamos por la cola del tercer piso?...  
>-¡mph!...¡esperen!...-dijo escupiendo el calcetín-¡yo soy quien los guiara a Fubuki!...-más de un par de ojos se abren por la declaración, pero luego vuelven a volverse ojos de odio<br>-con que tu estas involucrado con la desaparición de Fubuki ¿he?...  
>-¡si me hacen algo, no podrán saber donde esta Fubuki!...-dice desesperado cuando siente que Atsuya le apunta con un tenedor.<br>-bien…pero habla rápido…  
>-vera…yo soy amigo de muchas ninfas, reinas y dioses…<br>-que yo recuerde tú no eres mi amigo….  
>-¡CALLLATE TERUMI!...-gritaron al unisonó<br>-bien, la cosa es que mi amiga la reina marínela hono sama, me pidió un uke para *cofcofviolarcofcof*, digo, mimar…así que lo amarre y se lo deje servido en bandeja de plata, ahora…si quieren que les sea sincero y considerando el lugar donde lo deje no creo que siga siendo virmph!...-grito cuando sintió nuevamente el calcetín en su boca y Goenji metiéndoselo hasta la garganta…  
>-¡ESPIRITU DESGRACIADO!...<br>-Goenji, si lo ahogas con tu calcetín no sabremos cómo llegar a Fubuki…  
>-cof cof…bien…la cosa es que hono me pidió que también los trajera a ustedes así que yo seré su guía…-sonrió despreocupadamente y al resto solo le salió una gota al estilo anime…no tenían más opción que confiar en el protagonista de todas sus desgracias, incluso Kazemaru que no tenía la menor intención de salir de su metro cuadrado…decidió ir con ellos.<br>-antes que todo…sácame estas cosas…-dijo el peli azul apuntando a las dos bolas de masa en su pecho…  
>-lo siento, pero no soy cirujano plástico…<br>-¡NO TE HAGAS EL CHISTOSO!  
>-tranquilos, tranquilos hare que ni sientan el viaje…-nuevamente y repetido en muchos de los demás capítulos en una ráfaga de viento hiso que todos en la sala quedaran inconscientes en el piso. Trono los dedos y llegaron unas flores gigantes de quien sabe dónde, cargándolos y llevándoselos al lugar que decía el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan.<br>-bien…flores fujoshis… ¡AL PAIS DE LAS AMAPOLAS!...

Pasó el tiempo y poco a poco empezaron a abrir los ojos…al principio no tenían ni idea donde estaban o que hacían allí pero un cartelito colocado precisamente delante de ellos contesto todas sus dudas:

"¡bienvenidos al país de las amapolas, las vegas!"

-momento… ¿estamos en el país de las amapolas o las vegas?...-dijo confundido Suzuno, mientras se sobaba la sien tratando de entender lo ocurrido  
>-¡ ¿LAS VEGAS?...-grito Fudo a todo pulmón…-¡es la oportunidad de mi vida!,- e importándole un carajo lo sucedido tomo la mano de kido y corrió a la entrada del enorme establecimiento con luces y faroles de colores más rápido que un rayo.<br>-estoy más seguro que Fudo perderá todo su dinero y de paso el nuestro…-dijo Afuro revisando su billetera y viendo cuanto tenia  
>-momento…si estamos en las vegas…¡DE SEGURO HAY BUFET!...-grito Midorikawa con estrellitas en los ojos y dirigiéndose a la misma entrada solo que esta vez fue Hiroto el que fue arrastrado junto a él.<br>-si, definitivamente nos quedaremos sin dinero…-dijo Kazemaru lamentando la suerte de su billetera.  
>-¡vamos Kazemaru, entremos!...-grito Endo y como niñito que arrastraba a su mamá a un parque de atracciones se llevó a Kazemaru dentro del edificio, y de paso el resto también entro.<p>

Midorikawa y Hiroto se fueron al bufet, Sakuma se fue al bar con Genda persiguiéndolo, estaba más que claro que Fudo y kido habían ido a los juegos de apostar, tsunami también se fue al bufet junto con Tachimukai…pero los que corrieron peor suerte fueron Kazemaru y Aphrodit, ya que un tipo misterioso les estaba ofreciendo trabajar a estriptis, algo que al rubio aceptaría de inmediato si no fuera porque Atsuya se lo llevó a rastras y Kazemaru casi mata al sujeto con un tenedor (sí, tengo un trauma con los tenedores…¡gracias Dana!...*cof, cof* sigamos)

-bien…es ahora o nunca…-jalo a kido junto a su lado y de un rápido movimiento le saco los googles y los tiro a la mesa junto con un montón de fichas de colores.  
>-¡apuesto esto y esta atrocidad de lentes!<br>-¿Qué numero?...-dijo la misteriosa encargada, con una credencial que decía hono chan, al principio kido no le dio importancia y solo se dedico a mirar con odio al semi calvo (XD)  
>-todo al 17 rojo…-la ruleta empezó a girar y paro lentamente<br>-6 rojo…perdió-tomo las fichas y los lentes de la mesa…-Sakuma pagara bien por estas bellezas…-reía malvadamente mientras

Mientras tanto en la mesa del bar:

-¡Sakuma por lo que más quieras, te juro que no quise hacerlo! (pero en verdad si lo quiso)-lloraba Genda al lado de Sakuma el cual se estaba tomando un vaso de leche y no le prestaba la mas mínima atención…

"_señor Sakuma, le informamos que tenemos los lentes que solicito"…_

_-_¡si, sabía que sobornar a la encargada valía la pena!...-salió corriendo a máxima velocidad dejando al pobre peli caoba solo y melancólico en la mesa del bar, con la cara pegada a la barra.

-¿te sientes bien, amigo?...-hablo una chica de cabello bien corto negro, con un gorrito de jazz, bigote postizo y traje de bar tender, con una identificación que decía que su nombre era Dana  
>-no…nada bien…-empezó a sollozar en la barra, mientras él o la cantinera le daba un vaso con leche y una marínela…-¡aleje eso de mi!<br>-¿Por qué?...  
>-he visto cosas horribles con esas cosas….<br>-tranquilo amigo…come la marínela y todos tus problemas se irán…-gen le hico caso y se comió la marínela y comenzó a sentirse mareado y a reírse como tonto  
>-no sabes lo mucho que he hecho por el*snif*…no lo he violado, ni siquiera cuando lo vi en traje de pingüino y me bailaba la macarena…*snif*-<br>-¿Por qué no simplemente te lo violas y ya?...si te aparta, entonces no siente nada pero si se deja hacer, entonces tienes una oportunidad…  
>-eso Dana *snif*…es lo más inteligente que he escuchado…-el bar tender un poco ya cansado de escuchar los sollozos del chico, puso una pastilla extraña en su vaso y se lo dio a beber, Genda lo tomo de repente sintió una muy grande molestia en sus pantalones. Sin previo aviso apareció Sakuma caminando felizmente con los lentes de kido<br>-mira Genda…sabia que gastar todo mi dinero valdría la pena… ¿Genda?  
>-¿usted es el joven Sakuma?...-dijo alegremente la chica…con bigote<br>-si  
>-su amigo tomo demasiado así que necesito que lo lleve a una habitación para descansar<br>-ya me adelante jefe…-apareció al misma chica que le quito los lentes a kido y metió a Genda en un carrito y se lo llevó junto con Sakuma…  
>-bien…ahora…las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes…-dijo sonriendo sádicamente la bar tender-ahora llamare a hono sama para que no se le olvide de llevarles vaselina, para que el pobre de Sakuma pueda pararse al día siguiente…<br>-no te preocupes por eso…-la chica se asomo en una orilla mostrando un tarro de vaselina y luego irse con una sonrisa…mientras todo esto sucedía el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan estaba entretenidamente viéndolo todo desde un lugar estratégico…después de que se divirtieran un rato, los llevaría con la reina y la duquesa, luego de eso…que dios se apiade se sus traseros…

* * *

><p><strong>I-chan: JAJAAJA…me morí escribiéndolo, me divierte escribir tonterías para que las lean y me digan que me faltan neuronas<strong>

**Ñyan ñyan: estás loca, te faltan neuronas y eres una pervertida compulsiva…**

**I-chan: ¡y tu un espíritu pervertido y degenerado!**

**Ñyan ñyan: yo hago lo que se me dé la gana…por cierto… ¿además de tener trauma con las marínelas, tienes uno con los tenedores?**

**i-chan: mejor ni preguntes ¬¬U, como sea, aviso que si alguien tiene el deseo de aparecer en mi fic torturando personajes esta mas que bienvenida…solo díganme el nombre que quiere que le pongan y como que quieren salir, puede ser lo que sea, yo me adapto a sus ideas**

**Ñyan ñyan: la gente no viene por ti, viene a leer de mis grandes y extraordinarias aventuras**

**I-chan: ya te dio complejo Terumi….como sea sayonara good bye!**

**Ñyan ñyan: sayonara ñyaaa**


	9. Chapter 9

_(Pelea idiota de la escritora y su creación, si les aburre pásenla de largo, si tienen paciencia léanla y ríanse de mí un poco XD)_

**I-chan: ¡hola a todas!, sé que no valen las escusas, pero durante todo este tiempo se me vino un fuerte bajón de creatividad, no me salían los fic y para peor, ni siquiera podía dibujar T.T**

**Ñyan ñyan: se te acabaron tus habilidades creativas y terminaras viviendo en un basurero**

**I-chan: ¡¿TU DONDE DIABLOS ESTUVISTE METIDO EL TIEMPO QUE ME DIO EL BAJON!**

**Ñyan ñyan: ¿Qué?, ¿acaso ahora me vas a culpar a mí?…estaba calentito viendo mi telenovela favorita en medio de tu hueca cabeza…**

**I-chan: genial…mi propia creación me insulta T-T**

**Ñyan ñyan: eso demuestra la baja autoestima que tienes :3**

**I-chan: con los amigos y creaciones tsundere que tengo, tengo suerte de permanecer vida y no caer en la depresión ¬¬U**

**Ñyan ñyan: si, si…no me interesa, como también que Inazuma eleven no te pertenece y que en este capítulo saldrán más acosadoras**

**I-chan: ¡sí!, una de las razones por la cual pude lograr inspirarme de nuevo, fue gracias a sus comentarios así que en agradecimiento, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo del espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan con todas sus apariciones haciendo lo que quieran…:D**

**Ñyan ñyan: eres demasiado complaciente y alegre, por eso eres blanco fácil para asesinos y yanderes…**

**I-chan: ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!... por cierto… ¿dentro de mi cabeza hay cable?**

**Ñyan ñyan: e internet y maquina de palomitas…así que a veces te jodo la vida y me voy a dormir de tras de tus neuronas que usas para matemáticas, las cuales no son muchas y se la pasan de parranda, ahora antes de que tus lectoras se aburran ¡comencemos! ;D**

**I-chan: eso lo digo yo…T-T**

* * *

><p><em>"el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan: y el viaje alrededor del mundo de las marínelas 2"<em>

-¡GENDA!, ¡PARA!...espera… ¡¿Dónde vas a meter eso?...¡NOOOOooooo….haaaaa!-afuera de la habitación se encontraban la asistente hono chan siendo sostenida por la bar tender Dana para no salir a tomar fotos como buena chica con corazón de fujoshi que era.  
>-guarda silencio…-ordenaba la chica de cabello corto con una cascada de sangre bajando de sus narices…<br>-¡solo una foto!, ¡una!...-lloraba la chica con ojos de cachorrito y sosteniendo una cámara de alta resolución a lo que la más alta no tuvo más opción que aceptar (¿a quién engaña?, como si no lo deseara XD).  
>De esa habitación donde salían múltiples gemidos y corazoncitos junto los sonidos de la cama casi rompiéndose, dos chicas entraron disimuladamente sonando un flash y el ruido de la sangre cayendo al piso, para luego salir corriendo como alma que se la lleva kabeyama.<p>

Volviendo a la sala principal:

Endo estaba que echaba humito, SU Kazemaru estaba rodeado por miles de hombres ofreciéndole joyas y vestidos costosos, incluso no sabe en qué momento de un helicóptero apareció Miyasaka con un anillo de matrimonio junto con Edgar valtinas con flores e incluso un cura de bolsillo listito para sellar matrimonios. Endo estaba sujetado por Goenji, para que no lo moliera a golpes cuando aparecieron las dos chicas felices de la vida y vieron la escena.  
>-kyaaa, ¡esto terminara en matrimonio!...-decía hono chan con corazoncitos en los ojos y un aura rosada a su alrededor, cuando sintió un aura maligna a su lado causada por la peli negra. La nombrada se dirigió a los acosadores del peli azul y de un fuerte golpe los mandó a todos a volar.<br>-¡MALDITOS ACOSADORES!, ¡KAZEMARU ES MIO!...-grito a los cuatro vientos pegando patadas karatecas y atrapando un puñado de tenedores lanzándoselos a todos y clavándolos en lugares sensibles. Incluso al pobre del gato ñyan ñyan que estaba colgando de un candelabro le llego un tenedor clavándoselo en su…

-¡ÑYAAAAAAA!...-grito con lagrimitas cayendo al piso justo en frente de la masacre de Dana…  
>-¡tu maldito espíritu, SACAME ESTOS MELONES PARA SER NORMAL!...-grito estérico Kazemaru agarrando del cuello al peli plateado y casi ahorcándolo.<br>-n-normal es un término relativo… ¡bien!, ¡bien!...-y con una fuerte ráfaga logrando que no solo el peli azul dejara de estrangularlo, si no que también volviéndolo a su forma original y desapareciendo esas dos formas redondas en su pecho

Pero lo que no espero fue que ninguno de los hombres se fuera, si no que siguieron acosándolo y ni Miyasaka y Edgar se marcharon.  
>-¡soy un chico!...¡lo ven, ya no tengo pechos!...-dijo mostrando su pecho plano a lo que Dana empezó sangrar, hono a casar fotos y Endo ya sin resistirlo lanzo lejos a Goenji y salió corriendo hasta lanzarse sobre el peli azul y empezar a besarlo y lamerlo desesperadamente. (Kyaaaa...).<br>de un momento a otro la puerta del casino se abrió dejando ver una chica extremadamente enojada y con un cuchillo carnicero en su mano…Dana que estaba igualmente de molesta tomo un tenedor y ambas al mismo tiempo se acercaron a Endo y le clavaron el tenedor y el cuchillo en el….

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa….-se escucho por todo el casino el grito desgarrador de Endo que luego fue golpeado por dos puños molestos, siendo fuertemente lanzado por la ventana…hacia destino desconocido.  
>-gracias por la ayuda compañera contra Endo violadores…<br>-no es nada, soy la gran fujoshi Mizuki-chan y protegeré a Kazemaru de cualquier violador en potencia…-dijo la chica asiendo una pose al estilo súper héroe  
>-¿eso las incluye a ustedes?...-pregunto el gato ñyan ñyan comiendo unos camarones…<p>

-no, nosotras somos "violadoras", es muy distinto…-dijeron al mismo tiempo con brillos sádicos en los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente al peli azul  
>-¡AYUDENME!...¡MIDORIKAWA!,¡TACHI!,¡SUZUNO!,¡CUALQUIER UKE, AYUDEME!...-grito pero nadie fue en su ayuda…y menos cuando hono coopero con la violación.<br>Nuestro querido y maldito espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan estaba alegremente viendo el espectáculo comiendo unos camarones en la barra cuando noto la presencia de una chica pequeña a su alrededor con carita de ángel y escribiendo en un computador portátil.  
>-etto, tu… ¿quién eres?...-pregunto un poco extrañado, después de todo algo raro había detrás de esa cara angelical<br>-no me moleste y no pondré esta grabación de ti cantando ñyan ñyan CAT en mi blog  
>-¡¿Qué? ¡ESO ERA PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!...-dijo rojo como un tomate y más cuando la chica volteo su laptop y mostro la grabación del respetado espíritu cantando la canción con un disfraz de tostada y con fondo de arcoíris.<br>-bien, sigue con lo tuyo…-si ese no era un ángel y menos cuando se acercó a su pantalla y vio fotos de Sakuma y Genda haciendo actos indecentes cubiertos de sustancia blanca y ahora de Kazemaru siendo violado por tres fujoshis.  
>-¿Quién diablos eres, pequeño demonio?<br>-mi nombre es francisca y soy dueña del blog fujoshi mas importante de toda la red  
>-¿"fujoshis unidas contra traseros vírgenes"?<br>-ese mismo… ¿lo conoces?  
>-mi user lo visita a diario…-la chica pequeña desvió su mirada cuando noto que le estaban bajando los pantalones al peli azul y otra tomaba una marínela y una caja de jugo…<br>-sujeta esto…-le paso la laptop y se tiro a violar al Kazemaru junto sus compañeras…el espíritu simplemente reviso el contenido de la pagina y empezó a borrar fotos y grabaciones de él. Hasta que encontró una foto de Fubuki amarrado a una cama  
>-¡¿Cómo diablos consiguió fotos de esto?...-dijo, cuando Goenji que había reaccionado después del golpe que le dio Endo apareció detrás de él y vio la pantalla, casi desangrándose pero al mismo tiempo incinerándose de furia por la forma en que tenían a SU Fubuki.<br>-espíritu…-dijo con voz seca y terrorífica-rastrea la foto…  
>-n-no creo que pue…¡mph!...-no logro terminar cuando Goenji se había sacado el zapato y metido en su boca su calcetín sucio asfixiando al pobre peli plateado y hubiera muerto si no fuera porque de un momento a otro apareció en una motocicleta una chica cool y genial. Y con balón de futbol en mano y una mirada penetrante levanto su pie y dio un fuerte balonazo que llego en toda la cara del pobre delantero haciéndolo salir volando por la ventana al mismo destino desconocido que Endo.<br>-¡con que ahora te dedicas a poner tus sucios calcetines en las bocas de otros!, ¡LA DIOSA RITSUKO HA VENIDO A CASTIGARTE!...  
>-*cof, cof* gracias…no te veía desde el segundo capítulo…<br>-lo mismo digo espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan…hooo… ¡violación!...-dijo tirándose en el grupito de fujoshi violadoras.

En un lugar cercano, pero en otra situación, Midorikawa se encontraba devorando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, hasta que un guardia apareció y lo obligo a alejarse del bufet. Claro que este se negó y tomo todo lo que pudo en un mantel y salió huyendo, hasta chocar con un acuario en donde se encontraba tsunami pescando y Tachimukai afuera rogando que se detuviera.

Un Kazemaru violado+ Endo y Goenji echados a volar+ Midorikawa prófugo+ Genda violador+ tsunami ladrón de peces+ kido y Fudo en la ruina+ Afuro bailando el caño y Atsuya tirándole billetes= CAOS TOTAL y mucha diversión XD

-tsunami san… ¡los guardias!  
>-¿he?- dijo tsunami, saliendo del acuario sacándose los lentes para bucear y un arpón que tenía en la mano, para mirar a una estampida de guardias que venían por ellos-¡CORRE TACHI!...<br>salió del acuario y se llevó a tachi como muñeco de trapo arrastrándolo por todo el casino.  
>Mientras que afuera de este, estaban kido y Fudo sentados en la acera, después de haber perdido todo su dinero<br>-esto es tu culpa  
>-por lo menos nos tenemos el uno al otro]<br>-¡NO ME VENGAS CON FRASES CURSIS CUANDO TE CONVIENE!  
>-¡¿y qué mierda quieres que haga?<p>

Un leve silencio se formo cuando se escucho venir una estampida…el primero en salir era Midorikawa comiendo una marínela, luego tsunami con traje de baño y tsunami siendo arrastrado por el, luego Kazemaru a medio vestir, Genda solo con pantalones y Sakuma desmayado en sus brazos, y el resto de los que habían venido….acepto Goenji y Endo que se fueron a quien sabe donde….

De un momento a otros en el que más de 20 guardias, 5 acosadoras y más de 35 hombres vinieran por ellos, aparecieron Gazel y Burn en una cuatro por cuatro y sin preguntar de donde la sacaron y porque en el techo del auto había un tulipán gigante, subieron y arrancaron a máxima velocidad. Claro que olvidándose del hijo de goku y el búho violador de Kazemaru

-escaparon…-dijo Dana, cuando caminando tranquilamente apareció el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan y hono chan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
>-no te preocupes…esto déjanoslo a nosotros…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"fin" (por ahora)<strong>

**I-chan: ¡yeah!, por fin lo termine…una semana sin escribir hace que fluya toda mi mente loca y pervertida :D**

**Ñyan ñyan: como si de por si no lo fueras, esto pasa cuando te acumulas**

**I-chan: y Genda fue una clara prueba…como sea, ojala les haya gustado y si quieren salir apareciendo, ya lo saben…solo díganme su nombre y lo que les gustaría hacer para la próxima ocasión:**

**Ñyan ñyan: si es que todavía tienen la paciencia de leer esta blasfemia contra la gente normal**

**I-chan: y un espíritu de un gato muerto me lo dice…¬¬U…como sea: sayonara good bye!**

**Ñyan ñyan: sayonara ñyaaaa**


	10. Chapter 10

**I-chan: Wojooooo! Ahora sí que mi inspiración ha llegado de una! Y en la mayor parte es porque ¡estoy comiendo una marínela!  
>¡I-CHAN ESTA COMIENDO MARINELA!...<br>*se pone a correr en círculos* wiiiiiii!**

**Ñyan ñyan: ¿Por qué será que creo que esto no terminara bien?**

**I-chan: wiiiiiii *sigue corriendo***

**Ñyan ñyan: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a esta loca…y me alegro que así fuese…ahora empecemos… **

**I-chan: mueve tu cuerpo alegría marínela que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena…mueve tu cuerpo alegría marínela… ¡heeeey, marínela! …¡YEAH!**

**Ñyan ñyan: llamare al siquiátrico ¬¬U**

* * *

><p><em>El espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan: ¡que alguien, rescate a Fubuki!<em>

-¿tu Fudo, aceptas a kido para darle dolor de trasero en cada oportunidad que tengas?  
>-acepto<br>-¿y tu kido, aceptas a Fudo para darle tu trasero y lo que te queda de dignidad?  
>-¿Cómo rayos llegamos a esto?...-pregunto kido con un aura negra a su alrededor. Fudo en frente de él vestido de novio y el maldito del gato ñyan ñyan con traje de cura. Y si se lo preguntan…si, él era el vestido de novia…-¡Haruna!, ¡quiero una explicación! ¡AHORA!<br>-vamos oni chan…-sujetando una cámara- te ves encantador…  
>-¡¿Cómo acepte esto?...<br>-¿no lo recuerdas?  
>-solo recuerdo que escapamos de las fujoshis, los pervertidos y los policías en una 4X4 con un tulipán gigante en el techo, luego me comí una marínela, me dormí y termine vestido así y con ustedes asiendo el jueguito del matrimonio<br>-tranquilo kido…estamos en las vegas, es legal…ahora tu padre no me criticara cada vez que lo hacemos en tu casa  
>-¡HARUNA! ¿¡TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO!<br>-la sangre fujoshi es más espesa que la de hermanos oni chan…  
>-así se habla Haruna…-atrás de la peli azul, hablo la misma chica bar tender con cabello corto, Ritsuko, francisca y Mizuki, todas vestidas con traje de madrina, unas grabando otras dibujando y la más pequeña escribiendo en su computadora portátil<br>-ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, nosotros?-dijo Kazemaru, vestido de novia al igual que Midorikawa, Suzuno y Tachimukai  
>-no lo sé…¡pero te queda muy bien Kazemaru!...-grito alegremente Endo, con traje de novio igualmente Hiroto , Nagumo y tsunami<br>-es una boda múltiple, por lo que les hare un descuento…  
>-gato desgraciado, primero me cambias de sexo y ahora me pones así…¡TE VOY A MATAR!...-amenazó tomando un tenedor, pero siendo detenido por Midorikawa y Tachimukai…<br>-no contestaste…¿Cómo diablos terminamos así?...-dijo Suzuno apareciendo detrás del peli plateado con un cuchillo  
>-jejeje…vamos, vamos, ¿Qué tal un descuento del 50%?<br>-¿Qué tal, un asesinato en las vegas?...*sonrisa diabólica*  
>-oigan…ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...-pregunto inocentemente el castaño, a lo que los otros se pusieron a reflexionar cobre lo ocurrido.<br>-es cierto, Endo no estaba cuando nos fuimos, tampoco Goenji…y ese sigue desaparecido  
>-recuerdo que Salí volando junto con Goenji…luego caímos en algo blando…vi unas flores que nos abrazaron y dijeron algo como que éramos inservibles por no ser ukes…<br>-Endo… ¿seguro que no te golpeaste lo que te quedan de sesos?-dijo Atsuya apareciendo de improvisto junto Terumi, ambos vestidos de madrinas  
>-¡POR FIN SERE LA MADRINA!<br>-¡NADIE SERA LA MADRINA DE NADIE Y NADIE SE VA A CASAR! ¿¡No vinimos aquí a rescatar a Fubuki?...-grito colérico el de rastas arrancando su vestido, pero se detuvo cuando noto que no traía nada de bajo  
>-vamos kido, no te detengas a la mitad…<br>-¡CALLATE!  
>-¡¿y qué pasa con mi hermano!<br>-¿y la boda?  
>-¡CALLATE TERUMI!-terminaron gritando todos al mismo tiempo<br>-un dios no debería ser tratado así…  
>-¿y en qué momento llegamos todos a una iglesia?<br>-¿y Genda y Sakuma?  
>-¡TODO ES CULPA DEL GATO MALDITO!...-voltearon a ver al cura con orejas de gato, el cual había desaparecido como uke corriendo de fujoshis. Y hablando ellas también habían desaparecido incluyendo a Haruna<br>-bien, ahora sí que estamos más perdidos que los ukes en una reunión de fisicoculturistas

Después de salir de la iglesia (con las mismas ropas, ya que no encontraron otras) vieron que estaban en una capilla muy alejada del casino y afuera estaba estacionada la 4X4 con los desaparecidos Genda y Sakuma en el asiento trasero  
>-¿y estos dos que estaban haciendo?<br>-mejor dejémoslos dormir, por lo menos el pobre de Sakuma necesitara mas descanso-asintieron y se fueron en busca del espíritu del demonio, de las fujoshis, de Fubuki, o alguna tienda de ropa que les dejara cambiarse esos malditos trajes de novia…  
>llegaron a una extraña ciudad cerca de allí en donde las casas eran de colores extravagante y había toda clase de personas más extrañas caminando por las calles, trajes extraños peinados extraños y comportamientos extraños.<br>-creo que ya no estamos en las vegas….  
>-¿recién te das cuenta?<br>-déjenme aclarar esto, estamos en una ciudad desconocida, con trajes de novias, y dos amigos desaparecidos más un gato acosador que de seguro se está riendo de nosotros en alguna parte…-dijo Kazemaru, con una aura depresiva a su alrededor  
>-eso parece…<br>-dios…dame fuerzas…-luego de tratar de subir un poco las morales de varios, con todo el dolor de sus almas y espíritus (en especial de kido ya que el pobre además de tener el vestido de novia, para empeorar su situación lo tenía desgarrado) siguieron su camino por las extrañas calles de la ciudad sin nombre. Muchas personas se los quedaron mirando, y los que eran observados notaban algunas rarezas entre los ciudadanos, en primera eran solamente hombres, ni huella de una mujer, y la mayor parte eran de contextura firme y definida (en pocas palabras puros semes)  
>-disculpe, ¿en dónde estamos?...-pregunto tsunami a un chico que barría afuera de una tienda<br>-en ciudad seme  
>-¡¿CIUDAD SEME?-gritaron al saber el nombre del lugar en donde se encontraban, y con todo lo pasado hasta ahora ya sabían que estar vestidos con trajes de novias y ya de por si tener apariencia asexuada no era nada bueno en donde estaban parados.<p>

Sintieron pasos detrás de ellos, había una turba de chicos apunto de atacarlos y con es obvio que los respectivos semes, entendieron las intenciones de los acosadores  
>-¡CORRAN!-es más que lógico decir que todos siguieron la idea y corrieron importándoles un carajo que los vestidos se estropearan o rasgaran (pobres vestidos, los hice especialmente para ustedes y los rasgan ¬¬)<p>

Salieron corriendo tan rápido como les permitieran sus piernas, hasta llegar a una especie de palacio que se encontraba un poco más alejada que la ciudad. Y ya que no tenían escapatoria no tuvieron más opción que tratar de entrar  
>-¡ABRANOS!-<br>-vaya, con que llegaron sin ser violados, que gran logro  
>-esa voz…-si, en los mas alto estaba el causante de todo su sufrimiento, meneando su cola y orejas feliz de la vida<br>-¡MALDITO GATO DESGRACIADO!

* * *

><p><strong>Ñyan ñyan: a ver, en primera yo no soy desgraciado, son un espíritu que concede deseos y trae amor y prosperidad, en segundo, bueno, la autora se fue al hospital por una sobredosis de marínela así que aquí me tienen para despedir el capitulo, como sea… ¿ciudad seme?, tsk eso le gustaría, ¿de dónde rayos salieron los trajes de novia y la boda en las vegas?, no es como si fuera millonario, mis fondos son limitados ¬¬U<strong>

**Bien, ahora un aviso que me dejo esta idiota, digo i-chan, al parecer entro a clases y ahora no tendrá tanto tiempo para escribir así que se esperan y tienen paciencia, se que les gustaría ver más de mí y mis grandes a sañas pero deben ser pacientes y**

**Sayonara good bye!**

**PD: ¡esperen!, ¡¿Quién dijo que podían cortarme así como así? Definitivamente me quejare con la autora**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wooo, después de tanto tiempo, al fin pude continuar con este fic, espero que les guste y me perdonen el retraso que últimamente no creo que tenga demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero entre ratito y ratito me escapo al mundo lolypop para escribir y que no me maten**

**Como sea, espero que les guste y no se traumen por mis ideas locas y el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan que siempre sale torturando personajes**

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde rayos estamos?<br>-si lo supiera te lo diría pero como no tengo ni idea mejor guardo silencio  
>-con un "no se "me conformaba<br>-perdón por ser de intelecto más elevado  
>-no tengo ni idea quien está hablando ¡PERO O TE CALLAS O TE BUELO EL CULO!<br>-y creo que el que acaba de hablar fue Fudo ¿o me equivoco?  
>-¡¿Quién ME ESTA MANOSEANDO!<br>-y apuesto que el que grito fue un uke  
>-¿alguien puede prender la luz?<br>-¡alguien me tiro mi coleta!  
>-¡ups!, perdón Kazemaru, pensé que era mido<br>-¡NO TOQUES A MI KAZEMARU!  
>-¡Hiroto, no andes tocando a la gente sin saber si quiera quien es!<br>-a ver… ¿de quién es este traserito entonces?  
>-¡ESTAS JODIDO VAMPIRO TRANSECUAL!<br>-que alguien prenda la luz antes de que esto termine en masacre

De repente la sala se ilumina y ¿Quién prendió la luz? Quien más que nuestro queridísimo espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan, que ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la sala con la mano aun en el interruptor y una expresión de felicidad en su rostro  
>-cuanto tiempo ¿no?-no se escucho mucho ya que en mitad de segundo, Kazemaru y Midorikawa sujetaban de los brazos al espíritu mientras Fudo sacaba de alguna parte misteriosa una moto sierra y una de esas mascaras blancas que usan los asesinos con moto sierras :D<p>

-¡ESPEREN!  
>-esta vez no te salvas, gato desgraciado<br>-¡SI ME MATAN NO SABRAN DONDE ESTAN: FUBUKI, GOENJI, SUZUNO, NAGUMO, GENDA Y SAKUMA!  
>-¿¡y esos en qué momento desaparecieron!<br>-están en la tierra de las amapolas, aquí todo puede pasar, es que acaso ¿no te preguntas de donde salió tu moto sierra?  
>-ni sé ni me importa pero de que te cortare en pedacitos, lo hare con gusto<br>-¡PIEDAD!-cuando la sierra estaba por cortar al chico con orejas de gato, un tenedor atravesó la sala incrustándose en la mano del semi calvo

-¡KYAAAAAA!  
>-lo siento Fudo san…pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a ñyan ñyan sama…-sentada en la ventana estaba Dana con otros tres tenedores en la mano y una sonrisa sicópata<p>

-¡si no son marínelas, son tenedores! ¡¿Qué CLASE DE VIDA TIENE LA AUTORA!  
>-ni te la imaginas<p>

Un silencio incomodo se formo antes de que Fudo parara de correr por la sala con el tenedor en la mano y un chorrito de sangre brotando.

-bueno… ¿quieren saber donde esta Fubuki y el resto?  
>-¡a eso vinimos!-grito colérico Atsuya siendo sujetado de la cintura por Aphrodit y el resto igual de irritados<br>-bien…tienen suerte de que ñyan ñyan sama les abriera la puerta, si no de seguro serian violados por los semes, de ciudad seme…  
>-no me digas… ¿también hay una ciudad uke?<br>-si…esta del otro lado del castillo, aquí hay un folleto-le entrega el folleto a Kazemaru y Midorikawa y Tachi empiezan a leerlo

-entonces… ¿estamos en un castillo?  
>-si, este es el castillo de la diosa marínela…no les aconsejo que vallan al patio o las flores fujoshis los atacaran<br>-¿flores fujoshi?  
>-¡Hiroto!-salta en dirección hacia el pelirrojo<br>-¿Qué pasa mido?  
>-¡mira!, ¡tienen piscina y masajes además de helado gratis todos los días!<br>-también los precios son muy baratos  
>-¿Qué tal si compramos un condominio en "la villa contra violaciones"?...-el grupito de ukes empieza a dividirse los gastos de la renta<p>

-¡mira kido!, ¡también hay un baño de burbujas, donde pingüinos te atienden y te lavan la espalda!-de a pasito kido se unió al grupo y dejaron a un lado a los semes a Dana y al gato ñyan ñyan

-llegaron a su mundo soñado,  
>-bueno, ¿entonces, quieren o no quieren?<br>-¿Qué cosa?  
>-¡ENCONTRAR A SUS AMIGOS!<br>-ha…eso…bueno, no tenemos nada más que hacer…

Dana por un momento estaba dispuesta a atacarlos con un tenedor pero desistió y los guio hasta el trono de la reina marínela hono sama  
>-¿esto está hecho de marínela?-pregunto Endo, tocando uno de los sedimento que efectivamente eran de marínela y al apretarlos se le salía la crema<br>-si, pero no te aconsejo que la comas  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-porque te dará alucinaciones…ahora…antes de llegar done la reina marínela… veamos a dos de sus amigos

Dana los guio hasta una enorme puerta donde se escuchaban ruidos extraños, la mayor parte gemidos y el ruido de la cama moviéndose al vaivén de….bueno ya captaron XD  
>-¡HA!, ¡HA! ¡NO, T-TAN FU-F-FUERTE!<br>-¿esa es la voz de Sakuma?-pregunto Midorikawa retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos  
>-vaya que Genda puede ser una fierra<br>-mejor que se lo viole Genda que te este acosando  
>-¡callado de veías mas bonito!<br>-yo siempre soy bonito  
>-¿Cómo puede ser bonito un calvo?<br>-¡te voy a….!

-bien…sigamos con los otros dos…ahora vamos al calabozo  
>-¿calabozo?<br>-savia que a Suzuno le daba el sadomasoquismo…-a esta observación, todos asintieron y siguieron a la chica de cabello corto escaleras abajo hasta llegar al calabozo  
>-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!-antes de llegar se escucho un grito desgarrador seguido de latigazos a lo que se estremecieron y retrocedieron unos cuantos escalones<br>-mejor regresemos  
>-no quiero quedar con trauma<br>-¿Qué están haciendo tsunami san?-pregunto el inocente Tachimukai  
>-b-bueno…tal vez mas adelante te lo explique<br>-se lo explico yo por 5 dólares  
>-sigue caminando Fudo…-luego de salir de la mazmorra, en el pasillo los esperaba el espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan vestido elegantemente de gabardina morada con botones dorados, un sombrero de copa con una rosa morada y botas de negro con adornos dorados (vale decir que usaba pantalones ¬¬)<p>

-pues ya que vieron lo mucho que se divierten sus amigos, es hora de conocer a la reina marínela, yo los guio desde aquí, Dana  
>-bien…<br>-¡¿y Fubuki?  
>-todo a su tiempo…-el chico de cabello platinado, empezó a abrir la gran puerta detrás del mostrando una elegante sala con telas de seda color vino y en medio de ella un trono pero sin nadie en el<br>-¿he? ¿Y la tal hono sama?-pregunto Kazemaru buscando a la nombrada en cada rincón de la habitación…  
>-¡AYUDAAAAA!-de a fuera de la sala se escucho el grito de…<br>-¿GOENJI?...-todos se abalanzaron a la ventana y efectivamente estaba amarrado en el patio, colgando de un árbol y además siendo bombardeado de balonazos por la diosa castigadora ritsuko…  
>-¿lo ayudamos?<br>-yo por mi, lo dejo así…  
>-no hables así Atsuya…además…tal vez sepa donde esta shirou<br>-bueno, ayudémoslo…  
>-¿pero, y Fubuki?, si a Goenji lo están bombardeando ,¿Qué le estarán haciendo?-un incomodo silencio se formo antes de que Atsuya saliera disparado gritando ¿YO TE SALVO HERMANO!, y el resto no tuvieron más opción que salir a ayudar al peli crema…<br>-¡verdad, que no es divertido cuando te pegan pelotazos!  
>-¡PIEDAD!<br>-¡tu no la tuviste con la mitad de los personajes de la serie!  
>-¿¡que te he hecho!<br>-¡SIMPLEMENTE ME GUSTA TORTURARTE!-con una sonrisa y golpeándolo en los rabanitos…  
>-¡KYAAAAAAAA!<p>

-wooo, eso le dolerá mañana…  
>-¿le dolerá?, no creo que pueda caminar en semanas…<br>-hey chica loca tortura Goenji, ¿sabes donde esta Fubuki y porque estamos aquí?  
>-¿he?...haaaa…son el resto de los personajes bombardeados por este peli crema<br>-si, y te lo agradecemos mucho…

Mientras…en otro lado, Atsuya corría frenéticamente por los pasillos de él castillo abriendo puerta por puerta hasta encontrase con una que nunca, pero nunca debió haber abierto. En la habitación había una cama grande y en ella su pobre hermano atado y vestido de zorrito, siendo untado de marínela por una chica extraña con una corona y una banda con la inscripción: "reina marínela"

-…  
>-wiiii, ¡ahora son dos!<br>-*paso hacia atrás*  
>-vamos...no huyas…tengo suficiente crema de marínela para ambos<br>-*otro paso hacia atrás*  
>-guardias….<br>-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿he?...-Kazemaru escucha un ruido proveniente de adentro del castillo y no puede evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda…  
>-¿pasa algo Kazemaru?<br>-he...No, no es nada Endo…  
>-Kazemaru…<br>-¿sí?  
>-bueno, sobre lo que paso en el casino…cuando yo…-el aire se volvió algo pesado y ambos enrojecieron hasta competir con un par de tomates maduros<br>-n-no te preocupes por eso…  
>-pero…¡en verdad me gustas Kazemaru!-el peli azul dio un pequeño salto y dejo ser abrazado por el castaño, correspondiendo el abrazo muy apenado<br>-t-tu también me gustas Endo…-ambos se acercaron hasta darse un beso, pero digamos que las intenciones del portero iban mucho mas allá que un simple rose…mas cuando logro introducir su lengua y con su otra mano que no sostenía la nuca del peli azul, empezaba a subir por debajo de su playera  
>-e-Endo, estamos en público…<br>-no me importa…-en milésima de segundo y que solo la creadora del fic sabe cómo, Kazemaru ya estaba semi desnudo en el piso y con Endo jadeante sobre el…cuando el sobre excitado estaba dispuesto a abajarle los bóxer un tenedor atravesó la escena incrustándose en la mano de Endo  
>-¡SANTA DIOSA DEL FUTBOL! ¡MI MANO!<br>-¡esa loca de Dana ataca de nuevo!-grito Fudo recordando su anterior encuentro con la peli corta y tomando un banano que de nuevo solo la escritora sabe de dónde lo saco

-lo siento pero no permitiré que viole a Kazemaru….-apareció en uno de los muros una chica vestida de ninja y con otros tenedores bajo su control-mi nombre es momo chan y mi deber es proteger a kaze chan  
>-¡KAZEMARU! ¿¡CUANTAS LOCAS SICOTICAS TIENES!<br>-¡ni idea!-

La chica salto y se paro justo en frente del peli azul y de nuevo, de la dimensión desconocida saco una cámara que utilizo para sacarle fotos al pobre semi desnudo Kazemaru  
>-¡YA VASTA!-y como obra de magia, todo el ambiente se paralizó al mismo tiempo que de la muralla apareciera una pantalla plana con la imagen del gato ñyan ñyan en ella<br>-¡es el gato!  
>-hola mis queridos amigos…para que lo sepan…ya que rescataron al descendiente de goku, aquí les tengo a la reina hono chan:…-se aparto y en la pantalla apareció la chica nombrada sentada en el trono con los amordazados hermanos Fubuki a cada lado del asiento untados de esencia viscosa y blanca (crema de marínela, pero eso ellos no lo saben XD)<br>-bien, chicos de Inazuma eleven...si no quieren, que algo les pase a estos lobitos les aconsejo que vengan por ellos….-lo último en la imagen fue el gato ñyan ñyan sonriendo y sujetando un cartelito que decía:

"continuara"

* * *

><p><strong>I-chan; ¡TERMINADO!, o santa diosa fujoshi, gracias por darme fuerzas y lograr terminar este capitulo...<strong>

**Ñyan ñyan: aun te falta continuar como otros 4 fic, más un one shot para un concurso, además de que estas trabajando en unos dibujos y si descontamos que has faltado una semana a clases por enfermarte en primavera y debes ponerte al día...y….**

***ruido de balazo***

**Ñyan ñyan: ¿i-chan?...¡I-CHAN!**

**Sayonara good bye!**

**PD: ténganle un poco de paciencia que sus neuronas no alcanzan para mas…pero tranquilas…les aseguro que continuara todos los fic, cueste lo que cueste…o morirá en el intento…si es que todavía vive….*la pokea con un palito* recen por que siga con vida…**


	12. Chapter 12

**BIEN! Que empiece la diversión, he estado desaparecido y si no escribo además de contener mi imaginación mas de una de ustedes querrá asesinarme XD**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero si mis ideas desquiciadas y el espíritu del gato Ñyan Ñyan asiendo de las suyas :D**

**Me encuentro con un paquete de 6 marínelas, jugos de piña, música a todo volumen y solita en mi casa, así que algo bueno debe salir de esto si o si XD**

* * *

><p>-a ver, repasemos lo sucedido, fuimos a una ciudad a un templo misterioso de un misterioso espíritu de un gato que concede deseos, lo proclamamos, y se nos pareció concediéndonos deseos, pero al parecer también le concedió deseos a una loca sicótica que nos trajo a un mundo extraño y donde hay mas de un 99.9% de ser violados y ahora tenemos que salvar a Fubuki y Atsuya mas evitar que las admiradoras furtivas de Kazemaru nos ataquen….<br>-estamos jodidos  
>-en simples palabras, si…-esto estaba mal de cualquier forma que lo vieras, apenas la pantalla de plasma se guardo, un aura entre trastornada trauma y desconcertada rodeo el ambiente<br>-¿vieron lo mismo que yo?...-pregunto un traumado Midorikawa, temblando un poco por lo que pudiera pasar  
>-si, y desearía no haberlo hecho<br>-¡mi lindo Atsuya va a ser violado!-gritaba colérico el rubio zarandeando a Goenji-¡eres seme, hay que rescatarlos!  
>-¿Qué era esa sustancia blanca?...<br>-¡**SUFICIENTE**!-grito Goenji saliendo del shock-¡aremos lo que yo diga sin quejas o juro que les pateare tan fuerte que no podrán tener hijos!-todos tragaron saliva  
>-primero… ¡Kazemaru vístete!<br>-s-si  
>-¡Kido!...trae a Genda, me importa un carajo si es necesario echarle agua fría para que deje de violarse a Sakuma! ¡Terumi, tu trae a esos enfermos S&amp;M, pero ya!, prepárense que nos iremos de casería de gatos…<p>

Dentro del castillo, un escalofrío paso por la espalda del mencionado y sentenciado a muerte espíritu del gato Ñyan Ñyan

-mph…hace tiempo que no deseaban asesinarme tanto, esto se pondrá interesante ¿verdad hono sama?

En la misma habitación pero sentada en un cómodo trono color vino estaba cómodamente la mencionada con un zorrito en cada uno de sus lados, comiendo una de sus características marínelas.  
>-si, definitivamente es el mejor deseo que pudieras concederme, pronto empezara la guerra, prepara el ejercito de flores fujoshis<br>-como ordene hono sama…-dijo inclinándose, retirándose y que una retorcida sonrisa se posara en su rostro- Dana, momo...-del techo saltaron las mencionadas arrodillándose ante el peli plateado.- llamen a las demás chicas, preparen el ejercito y saquen sus cámaras que esto será épico

Mientras tanto:

-bien, entonces quedamos que Genda no puede acercarse a amas de 20 metrosde Sakuma ay que Nagumo y Suzuno se turnaran para decidir quien va arriba.

-objeción señoría…-dijo Nagumo dirigiéndose a Terumi quien vestía traje de juez y un mazo de plástico de esos que chillan.

-¡¿pueden cortarla por favor!...-grito Goenji, detrás de un mesón con los demás que se supone que deberían ser el jurado y que solo la escritora sabe como diablos llegaron a esa situación…  
>-oigan…<br>-¡ustedes hacen estupideces mientas mi Fubuki podría estar siendo violado!  
>-¡mi Atsuya también esta en peligro!<br>-oigan chicos…  
>-¡pero yo soy seme, el fuego gobierna al hielo!<br>-si claro, recuerda que el hielo apaga el fuego…así que te quiero en cuatro esta noche  
>-¡nunca!<br>-¡chicos!-grito Tachimukai con cascaditas en los ojos y lograr por milagro que sus amigos pararan de pelear  
>-¿Qué sucede?<br>-¡el suelo!  
>-¿el suelo?...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo fijándose que el suelo empezaba a retumbar<p>

-¿un temblor?  
>-esperen, se esta intensificando…<br>-¿inten que?...¡MIREN ALLA!-señalo como pudo Midorikawa a algo que mejor nunca hubieran visto o tenido la suerte de ver…  
>-¡¿FLORES?<br>-¡peor! ¡FLORES FUJOSHIS!

A pocos metros un ejercito de flores gigantes que caminaban en sus raíces y sonreían tétricamente algunas sujetando cámaras, libretas grabadoras y unas mas inteligentes con cadenas y vibradores XD.

-Suzuno vienen por ti  
>-¡QUE NO ME VA EL SADOMASOQUISMO!<br>-si claro… ¡MIREN ALLA ARRIVA!...-en frente del ejercito estaba subido en una plataforma el uniformado elegantemente espíritu del gato Ñyan Ñyan con sus secuaces secuestradoras, Dana, momo y Ristuko…  
>-¡no me olviden!...-escucharon el grito de una chica que luego paso por caer de un avión y caer en paracaídas justo en frente del quipo Raimon<br>-¡mi nombre es lila y me encargare de hacer sus vidas miserables!  
>-presumida…termino por tener la mas grande entrada-decía hono entre dientes<br>-recuerden que yo aparecí hace mas capítulos eso me hace la líder acosadora…  
>-pero yo amenazo a la autora en la vida real así que me da mas prestigio<br>-¡eso no es justo!  
>-chicas…están atrasando la violación…-suspiro el chico gato- bien, creo que les debo ciertas explicaciones ¿no?...en primera, los Fubukis están bien, pero hono san no Pienza soltarlos si no que quiere el resto de los ukes para su colección<br>-¡no te entregare a mi kazemaru!-grito Endo abrazándolo sobre protectora mente  
>-¿ni siquiera por un balón de oro?<br>-…-silencio-kazemaru, creo que debemos ver a otras personas…  
>-¿¡ENDO!<p>

-¿y tu Mido, vendrás por las buenas?  
>-¡NUNCA!<p>

-tenemos helado…  
>-¡nos vemos Hiroto!<br>-¿¡MIDO!...  
>-ya tenemos a dos, nos falta el raspado de hielo, la ardilla de ojos azules, el pingüino con parche y el de lentes raros y capita<br>-¡SON DE COLECCIÓN!...

-pues a aquí tenemos los googles verdes que usaras en la segunda temporada…-mostrando los vienes robados de inazuma eleven GO

-¡YA BASTA!... ¡deja de robarte a los ukes! ¡¿Y que nos Haras a los semes!

-negociar es cansador, mejor dejare que las flores se encarguen…a las una….

-chicos estamos perdidos.  
>-¿¡EN VERDAD ME CAMBIARIAS POR UN BALON DE FUTBOL!-gritaba kazemaru pateando al castaño en la cara<br>-¡solo bromeaba!  
>-recuerdo que las bromas de Miyasaka eras mejores<br>-a las dos…-decía a lo que los demás no parecían prestarle atención y con su ejercito listo dejo libre el sendero -¡y tres!  
>-¿¡HE?...KYAAAAAAaaaaaa<p>

Fácilmente el patio fue llenado de flores y apenas se podían ver cabezas o brazos tratando de salir a la superficie

-¿¡QUIEN ME TOCO EL TRASERO!  
>-¡si no me equivoco hace 1 minuto tenia mis pantalones puestos!<p>

-espíritu sama…  
>-¿Qué sucede lila?<br>-¿no cree que esto esta llegando muy lejos?  
>-naaa, además ellos son los idiotas que todavía no se dan cuenta que lo que tienen que hacer para liberarse<br>-entonces…-pregunto Dana sosteniendo su sangrado, momo con una cámara babeando, Ristuko sujetando un celular y lila con brillos en los ojos- ¿podemos?  
>-claro…sean tan pervertidas como quieran…-en menos de medio segundo en vez de las figuras de las fujoshis solo quedaron figuras de humo.<br>-me pregunto como terminara esto….

* * *

><p><strong>¿y ustedes?...wuajajaj intriga, lo odio, ustedes también, pero mientras mas corto sea mas rápido tratare de subir el próximo,<strong>

**¿De que formas podrán salir del infierno marínela?**  
><strong> ¿Realmente endo cambiaria a kazemaru por un balón?<strong>  
><strong> ¿Qué era esa sustancia blanca del anterior capitulo?<strong>  
><strong> ¿Quién de las acosadoras es la líder?<strong>

** Descúbranlo aquí en el próximo capitulo de èl espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan:**

**Ñyan ñyan: sonaste como presentadora de programas malos**

**i-chan: lo se, ¿podrías aunque sea en un capitulo no bajarme la autoestima?**

**ñyan ñyan: buuu, pero torturando personajes y destruyendo tu autoestima es como me divierto :D**

**: como digas…espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo…cualquier idea o petición es aceptada… ¡estamos para conceder sus deseos! (literalmente XD)**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡POR FIN! Llevo meses postergándolo, pero como es 2012 y bueno. Como se acaba el mundo es mejor continuar los fic de una vez XD.  
><strong>

**Ñyan ñyan: ya era hora…estuve esperando tomar el mando hace mucho tiempo  
><strong>

**I-Chan: y yo que te tenia controlado…TT^TT**

**Ñyan ñyan: tu no controlas nada de lo que sale de tu cabeza, por eso siempre cometes locuras y las lectoras quedan traumadas. Como sea, empecemos con la diversión ;D**

**I-Chan: ¡LETS GO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-"a los lindos ukes nos secuestraremos y a todos lo semes los maltrataremos. Sujétenlos fuerte y no los dejen ir, con un vibrador los aremos feliz"…-<strong>_el canto de las flores se escuchaba por todo el reino. En especial en villa uke donde ya estaba en el primer lugar de los rankings. Dentro del castillo, el gato ñyan ñyan llevaba al resto de los ukes pedidos por la reina marínela. En la enorme sala donde hono sama tenía amordazados a los ukes, adornos juntos vibradores y juguetes sexuales (esperen esperen…, recuerden que esto es clasificación K+…luego pondremos que hace hono sama en su tiempo libre…) cubrían las paredes dando un ambiente tenebroso para cualquier trasero virgen  
>-pero a Sakuma lo violo Genda, ¿eso quiere decir que no esta en peligro?<br>-¡CALLATE MIDO!  
>-si hablamos de ese tema Suzuno también estaría a salvo ¿no?<br>-¿quieres probar el S&M kaze?  
>-mis queridos ukes….-de entre las sombras se escucho la voz de la tan temida hono chan- por fin mi colección esta completa, y todo gracias a mi comandante ñyan ñyan<br>-para servirla hono sama…  
>-¡esperen un momento! ¿No se supone que tú debes concedernos deseos a nosotros? ¡¿Entonces por que ayudas a esta loca?<br>-verán, yo les explico- hablo el chico con orejas de gato y su siempre singular sonrisa burlona- cuando Suzuno, Nagumo, Mido y Hiroto venían de la antártica y luego de que "accidentalmente" le pusiera pechos a Kazemaru. Huí para no meterme en problemas. Cuando hice eso me encontré con hono Chan que me secuestro por mis orejas y me obligo a concederle su deseo de ser la reina marínela en el país de las amapolas. Al tener un nuevo amo, inmediatamente rompo cualquier vínculo dejado con anteriores deseos, así que no pueden criticarme nada

-¡gato desgraciado!- los ukes trataban de liberarse pero era imposible.

Afuera en el jardín se luchaba una batalla increíble. Todos corrían en cámara lenta mientras sujetaban metralletas que tiraban corchos de espuma y algunos vestían al estilo de corazón valiente con sonidos de espada y todo pagado por la autora (¿¡EH!... ¿¡apenas tengo dinero para comprarme una marínela y quieren que pague efectos especiales?)  
>-¡Goenji! ¡No te mueras amigo!...-Endo sujetaba la cabeza de Goenji quien tenia una mancha roja en el pecho. Y no pregunten como ni cuando pero vestía un traje de militar al igual que Endo (sean sinceros y díganme cuanto me saldrá esto TT^TT)<p>

Un reflector los enfocaba y las flores lloraban con pañuelos al igual que los semes. Unos brillitos salían y tsunami sujetaban unos cartelitos con los diálogos.

-Endo…ya no puedo mas…dile a Fubuki que lo amo, a Atsuya que igual me caía bien a Yuuka que espero que nunca tenga novio y a Fudo que dios le pagara los gastos de los "juguetitos" y cuando hablo de dios me refiero a Terumi…

-¡a no, tu no te mueres sin antes pagarme lo que me debes!...-grito Fudo colérico rompiendo los cartelitos y el foco de por medio. Las flores reaccionaron y siguieron con la batalla. Alejadas de todo el caos, las subordinadas del gato ñyan ñyan discutían de la situación.  
>-esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos-decía lila con cara de preocupación<p>

-tu no opines saliste hace apenas un capitulo…- momo refutaba y terminaban peleando mientas Dana y Ritsuko pensaban en una solución.  
>-chicas, ¿no lo han pensado? Un uke solo es bueno, pero sin su seme no tiene chiste<br>-es cierto, si los separamos de los semes…¡NO HABRA YAOI!

-¡NOOOOOOO!-las cuatro chicas pusieron sus manos al frente hicieron un acuerdo estilo power Rangers.

En cuestión de segundos las chicas estaban colocadas en medio del ejercito.  
>-¡ALTO!- no importaba que tan fuerte fuera el grito, ni los semes ni las flores paraban de pelear. Notando que las ignoraban tomaron una bengala y la tiraron, pero no al cielo si no que directo a las flores que la mitad se incendiaron y tuvieron que venir los bomberos junto a Forestin<br>-¡chicos, esto esta mas! ¡No deben dañar los bosques ni a la fauna!  
>-genial…los que nos faltaba. Un castor con traje de Bob el constructor hablándonos de la naturaleza ¡¿QUE SE FUMO LA AUTORA?<br>-bien, por lo menos dejaron de pelear…-dijo Dana en cima de un podio.- escuchen flores Fujoshis, o lo que queda de ellas. Piensen esto, los ukes sin sus semes ¡no tienen quien les viole el trasero!  
>-NOOOOOOOOOO…-la escena se paralizó y las flores se amontonaron en un gran circulo donde se pusieron a discutir mientras los semes descansaban con te y pastelitos (no me digan…lo pago yo ¿verdad? -.-U)<p>

-semes, lo hemos decidido…los ayudaremos en su lucha contra el gato ñyan ñyan  
>-¿¡en serio!<br>-si, a cambio de que nos presten a los ukes los martes y jueves  
>-trato echo…<br>-¡entonces esta decidido! ¡Flores, semes, fangirl con poderes ninjas…AL ATAQUE!

El gato ñyan ñyan sentia una alerta de peligro pero no le dio atención siguiendo con los planes de su ama.  
>-y dime gatito lindo ¿Cómo va la guerra?<br>-bien mi ama, las flores dominaran a los semes, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta tengamos nuevo ukes…  
>-así me gusta ñyan ñyan, así me gusta…<p>

Afuera de las murallas se empezaban a sentir los gritos de flores y semes pidiendo por los ukes. El gato ñyan ñyan sintió cada pelo de su pelo y orejas estremecerse, hono no presto atención y siguió entreteniéndose con sus ukes.  
>las puertas empezaban a secar y el ejercito a avanzar, los semes montados sobre las flores y las Fujoshis cortando y rompiendo todo a su paso.<p>

-¡gato ñyan ñyan, ríndete y entrega a los ukes!  
>-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?<p>

-nos pusimos del lado de los semes, necesitamos a ambos para que haya yaoi  
>-buena lógica…¡PERO DEBEN OBEDECERME A MI!<br>-eso no estaba en nuestro contrato…  
>-esto me revienta la cabeza, en primera a quien se el ocurre poner mi propio ejercito en mi contra<br>-pues a la autora ¿a quien mas?  
>-¡¿DODE SE ESCONDE ESA COBARDE?<br>-aquí…-dana lebanta el mantel de una mesa y de alli sale una chica de cabello y ojos café con un par de gafas y escribiendo en una portátil  
>-¡es al autora!<br>-¿¡que yo que! ¡Esperen, esperen! Yo solo…bueno…-se pone a escribir frenéticamente. En la ventana aparece una marínela flotante-¡adiós!- se sube en ella y se va  
>-¡espera!<br>-con esta autora ¿Qué mas quieres?  
>-ok, ok, volviendo al tema. Los ukes son propiedad de hono sama yo no puedo hacer nada…- el ejercito captura al espíritu y van en la búsqueda de la secuestradora de ukes. Puerta por puerta van abriéndose paso a trabes del castillo pero sin lograr su objetivo. Luego de mucha busqueda abren una enorme puerta con cada uno de los respectibos ukes dentro de la habitación.<br>-¡Suzuno!  
>-Mido!<br>-Kazemaru!  
>-Fubuki<br>-Atsuya!  
>-Kido!<br>-Sakuma!  
>-¡tu no te me acerques!- grito con lagrimitas el peli plateado<br>-pero..-  
>-¡que no, león violador!<br>-parece que ya los encontraron…-de entre las sombras salio nuevamente la chica usando una corona, capa (de Kido) y un cetro con forma de marínela  
>-¡esa es mi capa!<br>-lo siento pero necesitamos ahorrar… como les decía, llegaron muy lejos pero no permitiré que se lleven mis ukes, ¡sin ukes no puedo vivir! Y los de ciudad ukes ya tienen un seme correspondiente  
>-pero estos ukes también tienen semes hono sama<br>-¡¿Qué? ¿Todos?- los respectivos semes y ukes asintieron con la cabeza. La reina deprimida solo se hizo bolita mientras un aura de depresión la cubría. Las Fujoshis sintieron pena por ella, debían admitir que ha ellas igualmente les gustaría tener un uke que acosar, entonces recordaron a alguien que tal vez le podría servir  
>-¡pero! ¡hono sama! ¡Puede usar al espíritu del gato ñyan ñyan!<br>-¡¿Qué!...-el chico de orejas de gato quedo en blanco mientras trataba de liberarse frenéticamente  
>-¡si uno se fija puede ver que es suke!<br>-¡ES CIERTO!  
>-¡se equivocan, se equivocan!...-gritaba pero las Fujoshis estaban en otro mundo. la reina marínela apretó un botón y todos los ukes fueron liberados de sus ataduras, los semes fueron a abrazarlos y reconfortarlos. Las Fujoshis solamente seguían hablando de ukeable que podía ser ñyan ñyan sama.<br>-etto…chicos, mis queridos amigos ¡NECESITO AYUDA!...-gritaba pero el equipo Raimon lo ignoraba por completo  
>-ahora que somos libres salgamos aquí mientras se pueda…<br>-no se preocupen yo me encargare de que regresen a casa sanos y salvos…-la reina hizo que un pingüino con esmoquin trajera una de sus mejores y mas amplias 4X4…  
>-¿otra de estas? Ya nos va a causar trauma…<br>-si no nos traumamos con todo lo vivido no creo que otra cosa lo logre…  
>-¿y ver a kageyama desnudo?<br>-me contradigo…

Los chicos partieron y el gato ñyan ñyan pago por sus males quedándose prisionero de hono sama. No podía escapar ya que el deseo de hono sama era el de que el espíritu le ayudara a cumplir sus sueños, y su sueño era el de tener un uke que acosar. Estaba literalmente jodido.

Los chicos lograron llegar después de recibir indicaciones de unas amapolas y girasoles gigantes. Nuevamente se encontraron en la ciudad donde todos sus pesares habían comenzados, el tiempo que estuvieron lejos de la ciudad inazuma ya había sido bastante y antes de partir decidieron ir con hachas y antorchas a tirar el santuario del espíritu maligno. Una vez hecho el cometido se fueron en la caravana relámpago, todos decididos a olvidar este mal encuentro con orejas de gato…

FIN…

* * *

><p><strong>Ñyan ñyan: ¡ESPERA! ¿¡ASI TERMINA! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?<br>i-chan: ¿Qué tiene?  
>ñyan ñyan: en primera….¡YO NO PUEDO TERMINAR ASI! En segunda…es demasiado abrupto… ¿Qué paso con las parejas? Además hubieron varios que no pidieron deseos ¿Kazemaru no se vengara por todo lo que paso?<br>i-chan: pues…  
>ñyan ñyan: Haras un continuación te guste o no!<br>****i-chan: UWAAAA! .U  
><strong>**ñyan ñyan: bien, entonces déjalo en manos de las lectoras…  
><strong>**i-chan: esta bien…díganme alguna idea para volver a hacer sufrir a los chicos y habrá continuación  
><strong>**ñyan ñyan: la habrá aunque no quieras maldita Fujoshis degenerada  
><strong>**i-chan: ¡YA CALLATE!**


End file.
